Cobra's Life
by Alazenda
Summary: Cobra has no more a friend. He can't do it without her. Cuberos... He had spent times with her until they were defeated by Salamander. He had been searching her for 7 years. But he still can't find her. Its all because of the Fairy Tail, he lost Cuberos. Every thing has change. Cobra's heart in his chest are still in pain. The only he had to do is find her and hear her voice...
1. Goodbye Cuberos

**This is my first Cobkina fanfic. To tell the truth about the other stories like A bond even poison can't dissolves, and a lady and the snake, are not belong to me. It was belong someone was RP of cobra in tumblr. Anyway, sometimes, my story doesn't have a dialog much. If I add dialogue, I might add too much without any action. Hope you like it. And some of it, I'm kinda suck of grammar language. And pls review.**

**This story is about Cobra's past, his life with the member of Oracion Seis, Cuberos and trying to search his best friend. And Cobra's POV.**

Every member of Oracion Seis's prayer were never answered. Except for the annoying fat guy. Even if he had betrayed us, but his prayer had finally answered. All of us included that old scumbag went to the prison after our guild had been disbanded for now. And my prayer is, I wanted to hear a voice of my one friend and that is, Cuberos. I believe her all the time. I never betrayed her before. But Cuberos is gone and its cause of that scumbag and that dirty fairies. I guess my prayer won't answered since Cuberos is gone forever. She is my only friend.

Cuberos... I've got a feeling that she is different than any kinds of snake. Even different kind of cobra. I was still remember, when I was a slave boy, I was sang a song. Cuberos was came to me and she was like my song. But at first, I was truly hate and had a traumatic of the snakes. I was end up to be a slave because my father and my mother were died along time ago. They were had been eaten by a big python. I saw the python was swallowing the body of my father and my mother. I was useless. And... I also felt terrified to see the eyes. The python was sparing my life. I had no more a family or a friend. That's how the story before I became a slave.

I was tried to get away from a purple snake but she kept following me from wherever I go. I just doesn't want to have a bad memory of my parent's death. She never give up. When I look at her green eyes, I could felt the strange feeling in the purple snake's heart. I think she is innocent snake even if she's a family of python. I forgive her and let her coiling my arm. For along time, I'm starting like snakes. My traumatic of snakes had disappeared after I was befriend with my new friend. Even if the big python was used to eat my parent, but ever since I'm always with a purple snake or I call her, Cuberos, a family of snake are like my real family.

We were always spent times together. I promise that I will be with her. We were always share our happiness, sorrow, hatred, love and everything. Its makes my life change ever since I've met you. Mom and Dad never care about me. They never talk to me before. Even if its a vacation, they never get attention on me. They were always thought I'm not their son. They would never care me like a real son. All they care is work and money like that fat guy. But for Brain, after Cuberos and I joined Oracion Seis, the way he care to us, he was like an adopt-father even if he's not really our real father. But Midnight believed that, Brain was his father. But sometimes, I could felt strange on Brain after I've got Hearing magic. I could hear his thought that, he doesn't care about us. He was using us like a puppet. At first, I don't believe my Hearing magic. But after he attacked me, my Hearing magic was telling the truth, he really doesn't care about us.

I sighed. I never been without Cuberos before. She always beside me. Even if I had a bad memory with her, but she never let me felt down. She always cheered me up. I was still remember, when I was a slave, my hand was injured really bad. The wizard was attacked because I didn't work really great. Cuberos then tried to cheer me up by licking the blood where my hand was injured. It was really tickle but I felt much better. I also remember, that night, I kept playing with her all the time, but then, she just taken out the wings at her backside. I had no idea where she learn it but she was really awesome. WAY better than other snake.

When I was 14 years old, Cuberos had grew up. She became almost like a big python when it was ate my parent. All we did was took an assassin mission even without any magic except Hearing magic. And so, I've decided that, I was implanting the lacrima of Dragonslayer into my body. The power of my dragonslayer is Poison Dragon.

Brain had decided our new codename. He called me 'Cobra' as my new codename since, the way I am, I'm always act like a snake. The boy with a black spiky hair, which he always call Brain as a father, will be Midnight. Brain said that, Midnight is undefeatable if its in midnight. Which all of the member of Oracion Seis and I kinda confuse because there's two words of midnight. So, we're not really had no idea if Brain talking about that spiky guy, or the time.

A girl who had a tattoo on her chest, will be Angel, since her prayer was fading away into the sky like an angel. A guy with a long nose like Pinocchio, will be Racer. Of course, I've heard his prayer was, want to be the fastest one. Well, there are many wizard who is very faster than him. And for a fat guy, I think his name is Hoteye. He possessed a form Eye magic, also known as Heaven's Eye, which allows him to see over distances and even through solid objects, that's how Brain said to us.

The strongest member of Oracion Seis, is either Midnight or I am. Of course, my Hearing magic can hear someone's thought so it easy for me to attack first. And for that creepy guy, none of the wizards could fight him by using any kind of magic. Especially if its midnight, he get even more strong. I think the magic that Midnight was used is Reflector magic.

Oracion Seis had become one of the Balam Allience. But Grimoire Heart is stronger than Oracion Seis. Everyday, we were always took some the worst criminal mission so, we can beat the Grimoire Heart guild that we were the most strongest dark guild in Balam Allience.

When I was 21 years old, our next mission is to find the Nirvana. Which the light will change into the darkness and the darkness will change into the light according to Brain. As usual, I've always take Cuberos on a mission. I don't care if she was only a snake, but I still think she's not a snake to tell the truth. Even though Brain told me not to take with her on this mission, but I ignored him.


	2. Searching of Nirvana

**I gotta say thank you for those who were read, follow, favourites and review my story. Anyway, this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm truly sorry cuz there's no cobkina scene. But don't worry. Once I write after Cobra had been defeated by Erza, I will write Cobkina scene. Also there's '-.-', is either I'm writing about his past, or his present time.**

Everything will be the same day in the prison. The same food, the same drink and the same cell. I never ate Cuberos's poison for now. Its had been along time I never ate it after you're disappeared. Even if its poison, but I could taste a bitter chocolate mixed with vanilla. Most wizards included Salamander thought Cuberos's poison doesn't look too healthy. But since I'm a Poison Dragonslayer, I can taste many kind of poison from Cuberos.

I sighed… I was continued remembering my memory being with Cuberos. We were heard everything about Light Team's plan from Gemini, Angel's celestial spirit. And so, its easy for us to take down one of them. When the dual between Titania and I, she was look very familiar to me. There's no doubt. Her real name is Erza Scarlet. She was used to be a slave of Tower Heaven like the other member of Oracion Seis except for Brain. She's the only slave had been get out from the tower. While Racer distracting Titania, I ordered Cuberos to bite her. The poison that Cuberos was injecting into Titania's body, will make her suffered in pain and slowly to death. Before Brain trying to finish the Light Team off, he stopped using a magic called Dark Rondo. We're not sure why he stopped using the magic. But, he then called the Maiden of the Sky to the girl who was hiding behind the big rock. I had no idea why he called a strange nickname to her or why he wanted that girl so badly. He then took her away. Hoteye attacking the Light Team while we're all quickly escaped and went to our guild base.

Everyone was gathering in the guild base except Midnight. I don't think he'll get to hear us since he kept sleep only. Brain was threw off the blue cat and the girl. All of us don't even knew who is it and why Brain called her as a Maiden of the Sky. I thought she may be can seek the Nirvana. But Angel disagreed to say that. The fat guy believed, her costs to pay will be expensive. I told him to stop the annoying about money. Do money really that worth it? He also said that money can buy a love. That's even more nonsense. In fact, everything always about money from him. Money this and money that. It makes me so annoying on him. Sigh… Why would he join Oracion Seis. Brain then told us, the girl had a Sky Dragonslayer magic, which that is also known as Lost magic.

Is he out of his mind? It was really ridiculous for a little girl like her. How come she can used a Sky Dragonslayer magic to seek the Nirvana? But when I look at her blue hair, I was very shocked and I think I know why Brain took her away. And that is, trying to resurrect 'him'. He's the only one who can seek the Nirvana. It would be easy and awesome.

Brain told us to go and find the Nirvana while Racer need to carry 'him'. Its kinda waste our time to go and find it. Brain and midnight stay in the guild base to keep an eye on the blue cat and the girl. But I don't think Midnight going to do anything since he's sleeping. Angel then make a bet that for those who's finally found the Nirvana, Hoteye quickly replied to her that, she had to pay one million jewel as a reward. Well, that's a lot to pay it. We went out from the base and started to search the Nirvana. We were all split in a different places. But Cuberos was still with me. So, she doesn't need to separate from me.

As we walk into the woodsea, I can hear there's a few member of Naked Mummy tried to take down two fairy wizards and a white cat. But I don't care about them. Its their mission to take down the Light Team. I saw a pink-haired guy acting like a monkey. He is one idiot wizard I ever met. But I heard a lot all about him. Sometimes, he's a really troublemaker but sometimes he's a hero. He was used to beat two dragonslayers. And the thunder dragonslayer is the most stronger than other dragonslayer. Not bad for an idiot Salamander like him. Now I'm getting interesting of him. Maybe I should have a great fun with him. But not now. Our mission is, to find the Nirvana. While we were walking, I can hear Racer had sent a coffin to the base. Well, I guess I have wait Jellal will go and get Nirvana instead we're all have to find it. In fact, all of us didn't even knew where the Nirvana is.

As we resting for a little while, we were heard someone was coming. Cuberos and I hiding in the bushes. This person is familiar. The presence... The voice... Its Jellal. I never thought he could get out from the guild base without Brain. I guess that Maiden of the sky must had already revived him, even if she was met a wrong person. "Cobra! Can you hear me? Jellal has escaped! Go and after him. Wherever he is heading is where Nirvana is!", Brain shouting at me. He was still in the base. But I still can hear very far. I can hear it very clearly. In fact, I was planning to follow him. He's not really far at all.

-.-

After I eat the same food in the cell, I saw a familiar man which I was used to meet him somewhere. His face and his voice... its that old scumbag. But something is different about him. Even though he have the same apprearance, but something is different than the old scumbag I know. I can't figured out. But, why the hell is he here? I don't know what he's trying to do, but I'm not gonna help him anymore. I sighed. I've heard the dirty fairies went to the Tenrou Island for an S-Class Trial. I don't care about them. But all I know, the Grimoire Heart are going to search the Death Wizard, Zeref at the island. I've been wondering... What does the Grimoire Heart plan once they got Zeref...

I take a deep breath slowly to forget about the Balam Allience... the dirty fairies... the Oracion Seis... and even my best friend. But I can't forget her. I've always got a nightmare. And my heart in my chest felt painful. Its really bad. Some people said, if someone felt painful in his or her heart, the person was actually had a lovesick. Lovesick? Its really insane for someone had a fall in love with a snake. When I was a member of Oracion Seis, I had a deep affection on Cuberos. I never like having a friend for a human. Midnight, Racer, Angel or even Hoteye, I never called them as a friend. I rather call them a siblings to me. Only Cuberos I call her as a friend.

-.-

While I was following Jellal, I could hear there's a sound of explosion. I can hear it. It seems like Racer had been defeated. He was nothing but only a piece of trash. How come he can defeated by just only an official guild? And so, I continued followed him. It felt strange... I can't hear his thought very well. I had no idea if he's actually want to go and find the Nirvana or something else. Well, it doesn't matter of that. Just in case, he won't knew that, we're following him.

Is there such places like this can be hidden for Nirvana? I never seen it before... So does that mean Jellal knew where the location of Nirvana is? While I was focusing watched of what he tried to do, Cuberos wasn't actually focused on her mission. I can hear her thoughts, all she wanted is only, want to follow wherever I go. I don't mind at all if she wanted to go with me. Jellal then, touch a strange tree. The black light just appeared it all of a sudden. Could it be... this must be the Nirvana? This is really awesome. I never thought he could break the seal it. Cuberos was watching me all the time. All I was did is only looked at the light pillar. Even if I was happy to find out about the Nirvana had been break it, she thought I almost forget about her and I didn't even say a word to her.


	3. Dark Past

**I've already watched episode 150. After I seen the Cobkina love scene, I felt so sad about Cobra. Especially about his eye and he had to go back to the prison again. I always thought his name is besides Erik. I mean, he's codename is Cobra, so I thought his name is like Drake or anything that is meaning of snake or serpent Also, I was planning to write something about his right eye. I was very curious about it so I just write it in this chapter. I know that he had got a scar when it was shown he was using a simulation magic. Sorry about too much word I said but just as usual, you can review, favorite, and follow. **

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

I continued singing this song. I had a bad memories in my past. Its because I lost my family... I lost my friend... and I lost everything. Its like I never exist in this world before. Everyday, I've always singing this song whenever in lunch time or in midnight. Even though, this song had a full of bad memories, but I'm not gonna forget it. No matter how bad my memory is, but I have to be strong if I want to live.

I singing again and again and again. But then, I could feel something strange. Something that I had a trauma. I saw there's a purple snake. It kept staring at me. The scale was very gorgeous and shiny like a gold, but I had a phobia of snake. I stood up and tried to avoid that snake. At first, I was walking and tried to pretend that I'm not seen at the purple snake. When I look at behind of me, the snake was actually following me. I became even more terrified to see it. I'm starting to run as fast as I could just in case I'm not gonna see the snake again.

I was panting. Its not because I'm running too fast. I'm starting afraid of it. Whenever I look at the snake, its like the purple snake wanted to kill me even if it actually too young. Not to mention it, my parent were eaten by a python. I was fell on the ground. I tried to stand up but my body felt hurt. The purple snake then, slithering on my body. I can't breathed... I was... useless... I don't want to die... I don't really want to...

I shut my eyes tightly. But I still can't breathed. I guess it will be end for me. On that time, it felt strange... Its not really hurt at all. It felt... tickle at my face... I opened my eyes slowly and tried to see what's going on. The snake wasn't actually kill me... it just... slithering its body at my face. I thought the snake was trying to kill me. When I look at its eyes, its different. Different than the snake I used to see. Could it be... I was wrong about this snake... It wasn't trying to kill me... but, it was just like my song. "You're not gonna... eat me? Even if you're too small to eat me?", I asked the purple snake after I sat on the ground while tried to hold the snake's body. The snake didn't say anything. It was only hissing to me. I was focusing look at its eyes. I saw there's a child in its eyes. I can't see it very well. I also can hear there's a girl was laughing with joy. I never seen a snake like this before. And some snakes are really easily to attack someone. But for this little guy... what kind of snake is this? The snake then coiling at my arm. Even though the python was used to eat my parent, but I think this purple snake is innocent. "... I think I forgive you,", I said to the purple snake.

The next day, I still don't had an idea to name it. When I checked the gender of the purple snake, its actually a female. Well, I'm not really a professional of snakes. Its my first time to do like that. I've always seen it on the TV. So, maybe I tried to call her, Coral... Yuck... Too cute but its not suitable for her. I kept thinking. And I still had no idea to call her. Whenever she was hissing to me, its like I almost got a name for her. "I know! Maybe I should call you, Cuberos.", I said to her. Which the snake was really puzzled about the name of 'Cuberos'. "I know the name is really strange. I was planning to call you, Coral. The name is really cute. But you're cool and not cute. So, Cuberos is like a word of awesome to me. I'm not really good to call a nickname, that's all. So, does Cuberos really suit on you?", I asked her. She then coiling at my left arm. I guess she means she love it.

I've always spent times with her all the time. And I never talked to any humans before. I don't care if she's only a snake. Jellal then told us to continue to go and building the tower again. I can't refuse his orders. I continued building it. The snake was hissing to me. "Yeah, I know that, Cuberos. I can't believe that red-haired girl just leave us like that. Such waste our time for us to fight those wizards for our freedom or should I say _her_ freedom.", I mumbling. Ouch! While I was talk to my friend, my foot was hurt after I was hit using a pickaxe. I was tried to break the small rocks but then the small rocks hit my foot.

"You're not bad even if you can't get out from this tower.", a strange man spoke to me. The man was tall and had a dark skin. Wait, does he talk to me? Well, its rarely someone like him talk to any slave. I ignored him and continued to go work. The man then was grinning. "Ignored me, eh? Say, why don't you come along with 'us'?", he asked me.

"Sorry, old man. Not interesting.", I refused to come with him. He was shocked after he heard of what I was said. But really, I'm not interesting. No matter how many times he tried to let me join him, but I still refused. _Old man...? Does he have a manner?_, the old man was thought.

"You sure about this kid? Because, if you come along with us, you can get out from this tower.", he said. I stopped using a pickaxe. I don't know if he's actually telling me the truth or not, but not to mention it, one of the slave was killed by Jellal because the slave was disobeyed Jellal's orders. What should I do? Should I come with him or I rather stay here? "I will also grant your prayer. Anything what's your prayer is.", the man said. I was shocked. My prayer...? Anything he say? I don't think its... possible if my prayer will came true. I realized something about Cuberos when I was look at her green eyes for the first time I met her. I can see there's a child and a child was laughing. I wanted to hear a voice of Cuberos.

"Alright. I'm coming with you. But, take Cuberos too.", I've made up my mind. The man grinned and accept my condition. I have no other choice. I wanted to hear her voice very much. Also, I want to have a freedom, too.

"Don't worry, boy. Your prayer will came true someday.", he said. I was nodded. I do hope he keep the promise. Some people may not keep a promise very well. But I have to trust him since he said he will grant any prayer. Cuberos and I followed him and went onto the boat. There were 4 slaves that were come with the man. I knew a girl with a silver hair. It doesn't matter of that. Anything but I'm not gonna hearing her confession to me.

-.-

I walking into the old guild base to find something important. Seems like the base are still never changed. None of the people came into this base. I was followed Midnight and other member of the Oracion Seis except Hoteye to get out from the prison after we're using simulation magic. As I look around in the base, there's no Cuberos. I guess, she's gone somewhere. But I still continue looking for something. I found a knife on the ground. I wonder how long do the knife was left it like that... Maybe after the Maiden of the Sky revived Jellal. The knife looks rusty.

I take a knife and goes toward the mirror. When I look at my face at the mirror, my face... I'll never forgive... Guilty... Hatred... Painful... and because of that, I lost Cuberos. I was cursing myself. If I wasn't defeated by that Salamander... I'm sure Cuberos is not gonna leave me alone. Its all because of my dark memory, I quickly hurting my right eye by using a knife. The blood started to flow at my face from my right eye. The blood of tear. My eye is almost started to blind. If I opened it, its incredibly hurt and always thinking about my dark memory. Then, I should let shut my right eye tightly . With the blood of tear, I can gain my power to defeat any official guild especially for the dirty fairies and even I can find Cuberos.

Angel put the medical aid on the table while I was waiting for her to get it. "Think before you do. Look what have you done to your right eye. Your eye is starting to lost.", Angel scolded at me and sighed. Tch. Why would I care if I hurting my right eye. Its my eye, not hers. In fact, my right eye has already lost. I don't think that's ordinary knife I've seen. After she left, I opening the medical aid and started to aid my right eye. Its not too bad. Even if she's worried about me, I don't care. All I want is Cuberos. And that's what I wanted.

**Kinana's POV**

My face felt hurt… Its like someone was hurting my right eye by using a knife. But there's no one else except only member of Fairy Tail who are staying in this guild. I've heard my _nakama _were disappeared after the attacked of Acnologia. I hope Natsu and the other will be alright. Poor Romeo, he seem to be so silent lately. But speaking of my _nakama_, I wonder who could that be hurting my eye….? Is it because I was used to turn into a snake…kina?


	4. Coincidence

**After I heard a review from JuviaIce, I was really planning to write Cobra/Erik meet Kinana before 7 years. By the way, the chapter in 6, will be started to be a filler chapter. Chapter 6 is, Poison Violet, chapter 7, Valentine's and chapter 8, Do you believe God. Hope you don't mind if I add it for after 7 years later.  
**

After I aiding my right eye, I goes out from the base. Its not really hurt at all after I was aiding. But it take along time to open the bandage. I raised up my head and gaze at the blue sky. There are lots of clouds. And there are many shape of it. The blue sky... its reminds me of Cuberos... She was flying without me. Seems like she was happy. But I'm not. I'm not happy yet. But...feeling painful. I wonder where she could be...? Do the Magic Council didn't arrested her? I bet they thought she was only a snake. Sigh... I do hope she still alive. In fact, I don't believe anyone else even the God. If He's really exist, then, why am I the only person who had suffered in pain while I was a slave? Tch. Just forget it. I'm sure He's not gonna show me where Cuberos is.

...I can hear it. Someone is coming. Just only a woman who had a silver hair, her dress is full of feather, she still wear a blue ribbon at the top of her hair and she was also my childhood friend. But we're not really talk much. In fact, she was used to confess me that, she had a deep feeling about me. But I was rejecting her. She was confessing me after I was befriending with Cuberos. She then goes beside me and look at the sky. She said that, the sky was very beautiful like Heaven. I didn't say anything to her. I'm not really a person who like replying someone's question after I lost Cuberos. Angel sighed only.

"...How's your eye?", she asked me. I kept silent only. Not even a word I'm not gonna say to her. She's really annoy. Its already 2 times that she had already confess to me. But I still rejected. I can hear what's on her mind. Her hand was slowly tried to move to touch my right face. But I held her arm quickly to avoid her to do it. I'm not gonna let anyone touch my face especially if its about my right eye. She's sometimes drivin' me crazy without Cuberos. She's as annoy as that fat guy. She then gave me a strange cloth. Alright, first she wanted to touch my face, and now, she gave me a strange cloth. What kind of girl is she? Is this how she want to be an angel...?

"Here. You need to wear this. You still need to find your pet snake, right? You can hide your face like a ninja.", she said. A ninja? Or maybe she should have to say, like Mystogan, a member from the dirty fairies. But I've heard he already left this world. I had no idea when he just gone, but I don't care about him. Even Jellal. I take a cloth from Angel's hand. Even if she's always nice to me, I'm still not gonna accept her. Like a ninja, eh? That's a stupid disguising word. But she's right. I have to wear this cloth to find Cuberos. I'm not gonna go on a training unless my right eye felt better. I know that my eye is already gone. But what I mean is, I have to wait the bleeding from my eye will stop. I goes out from the woodsea to go to Magnolia City. While I was walking, I wrap my face by using a cloth to cover my face like that Mystogan guy, so the magic council is not gonna find me.

-.-

Magnolia City... I wonder how long have I stay in the prison... Thanks to Mid... I mean, Brain II, he was the one broke me out from the prison. I accept the forgive for him. But I'm still not gonna forgive that old scumbag. I kept walking and walking all over the Magnolia City. But I still can't find her... Wait, why do I have to find her at this city? Sigh... just great. Now I'm wasting my time going around in the city.

"Kina!", there's a girl's voice was shouting. She was bump on me after she shouted. I look at her when she was still fell down. She had a strange hair color. And... the ribbon looks very familiar... No. I don't think it is. There are a thousand ribbon I've always seen. Its not really coincidence at all. Its just only my imagination only. She then opened her eyes and raised up her head. I can hear it. She was staring at me after she opened her green eyes. She may be cute, but I still had no any affection on any girl. "Sorry about that. Does it hurt you-kina?, she said. Its not really bad. Its just only a little scratched. She quickly took all the berries on the ground. All I was did is only watched her took all the berries. She is one clumsy girl.

Tch. Now she already staining my shirt. After she put all the berries in the basket, she started worried about me. "Kya! What happened to your eye-kina?", she asked me. I was hiding my face. I didn't want to say anything to her. She then tried to move my head to look at her. She was staring at my right eye. She saw my eye was bleeding even I was already bandage it. My face became redder than I was always blushed because Cuberos. Why does she doing this? I never met or see her before. But why? She held my hand and go toward the bench. I was shocked. But its not because its my first time someone is holding my hand. I'm no interesting of that. After she held my hand, I saw Cuberos. The girl was turned into Cuberos in my head. Who... Who is she? She's not Cuberos... is she? No, I don't think she is. She's just only an ordinary girl. She's not really one of the any guild especially if its not that dirty fairies. The girl and I sat on the bench. I had no idea what's she up to... I can't hear her thought. Strange... I only can hear when she was staring at me. But this... She just took out a medical kit. Wait, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Would you don't mind if I open your bandage-kina?", she said and pointed at my right eye. What's wrong with this girl? Is she always like this? Tch. I don't think so. I'm not gonna let her opened it. If I opened it, the blood from my eye might flow it. She sighed. On her right hand, she touch y face very gently, and the other hand, she was slowly opened the bandage very slowly. I tried to struggle from her but my eye started hurt again. I shut my eye because of the pain. The blood started flow. I can hear her thought just a little. She was staring at the blood from my eye. She was also understand how I felt. And so, I shut my left eye. I just hope Angel and the others didn't see this. This is so embarrass. But I have no other choice. Suddenly, I felt something strange. Something looks familiar. What is she doing? Is she using her dog to lick my blood? ...No, I don't felt any presence of a dog. I opened my left eye slowly. I was shocked.

"Wh-What are you doing?", I exclaimed. She was licking my face. Is she a vampire or something? But when she was licking it, its reminds me of Cuberos. Cuberos was used to lick my blood from my arm. Something is not right here. Why does... a person like her could do like that? Why I could felt like, I knew her before. But... I never been talk to her or met. Even when I was a slave. She stopped licking it. I was kinda nervous. But I realized that, my blood from my eye was stop bleeding.. She felt relieved. She then opened the medical kit. I didn't knew that, she's good on aiding. She started wrap the bandage at my right eye very gently so it won't hurt my eye. When I look at her face, my mind was full of Cuberos. Why...? Is she actually a human...? Or... Cuberos? If she is, then why won't she tell me? Why won't she tell me earlier? There are lots of things that I don't know much about Cuberos, am I? She finally had done wrap the bandage.

"There you go~. It take a week only that your eye will be fine-kina.", she was smiling at me. I didn't say any of word to her but only say thanks for aiding and ...stop the bleeding. The strange thing that I ever heard is, she always adding the word of '-kina' in the end of her sentence. The way she is, she's as idiot as the Salamander guy. Sigh... Well, what ever it is, its good that its over. I stood up and leave without any word. I could felt something warm. The girl was holding my hand. Now what she wanted from me... "Here. You can have this.", she gave me a paper bag. I think there's something in the bag. I tried to see it, but she told me I have to open once I got straight home. I think what she meant once I get to the base. she's really so kind to me. She might thought that I was kinda lonely. And I'm really a cold person. I don't know why but... Maybe I have a little talk with her. In fact, she already so kind to me. So, maybe talk to her in return everything what she had done to me. I sat on the bench again.

"...Thank you for the bag.", I replied to her. I never been reply anyone's question before.

She then smiled at me. "No problem. I just want to help you, that's all-kina.", she said. I never met a kind girl like her before. I guess all I did was took a criminal mission with Cuberos. And I forgot about humans. ...Strange. Usually my heart felt in painful. But ever since I met her, the pain in my heart was gone. Wait, that would be impossible that I had a little crushed on her. I only had a feeling on Cuberos. "So... are you a wizard or just only an ordinary girl?", I asked her. Its my first time that I asked someone a question. I hope she won't mind at all.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a not wizard. But I'm a new barmaid of fairy tail while my _nakama_ are gone-kina.", she replied. She wasn't a wizard, eh? So that's how it is... Hold on, did she just say... 'Fairy Tail'? Those dirty fairies? Dammit! Why I didn't realized that she was actually one of those dirty fairies? I shouldn't have talk to her about this. "Don't worry. I just working there just for a while-kina.", she said. Wait, for a while? Is she have a mission or something? I asked her why does she had to work as a barmaid just for a while.

"A friend of mine was made a promise.", she replied. A friend? A promise? I wonder, what's her friend make a promise to her. I'm starting a little interesting even though I'm not really like want to know someone's business ever since I lost Cuberos. But for her... "Even if we were seperated, he would ride a shooting star to come and get me someday-kina.", she said. Wait, ride on a shooting star? That's my promise to Cuberos! How come a friend of her make a promise like that? None of the people would ever make a promise like that. Its really coincidence. She had a same hair color like Cuberos' scale, she had a same emerald eyes and... even a same promise. Tch. I still can't figured out who she is.

"Is something wrong about my friend's promise-kina", she said. I shook my head. I don't want to tell her that I was also make a promise like that to Cuberos. If I tell her, she will get shocked. I will never tell anyone about my promise. I stood up and tried to leave. But its great for having a little chat with her. Also, I'm still have no feelings about humans. I can hear that, she want to say something to me, but she doesn't want to. She wanted to know that, does she know me. Well, for me, I'm not. I leave her without saying anything. The next time, I'm not gonna see her again.


	5. Knife of Death

**Sorry I was late updating. There's an exams but there's still continue. But Monday is the last day. I was writing right now to take a long rest. Anyway, hope you enjoy. By the way, there's a little Kinana POV. Sorry if its too short.  
**

After I entered the guild base, everyone went to sleep except for Brain II. He seems like he want to search about the Real Nightmare for the will of that scumbag. I can see that, he love his fake father so much. He doesn't knew that he was had been fool. But… I can see, when I was a member of Oracion Seis, that old scumbag love Brain II more than anyone else. Its like Brain II is the old scumbag real son. Why…? Why that old scumbag doesn't care about us except Brain II? Just forget it. Even if I think about that old scumbag, he would never care us like a real child. He was using us like a puppet. I goes to my room and sat on the hard bed. I just realize something about a strange knife after I goes to the bookstore for a while before I left the Magnolia City.

The knife was a little rusty. And the holder is in dark-red color. It was known as, Ichigeki Knife. That knife is incredibly dangerous. When I was hurting my eye by using that knife its like the blade was thin but its too sharp. According in the Ancient of Weapon book, one hit or cut by using this knife anywhere at someone's body will be called it as a death. For an example from the book, if its hit at the right hand, it can't move forever. For my eye, I can't open it. I guess that's must be because of the Ichigeki. My right eye had already hurt. Even if the girl was aiding my eye, it will never come back. But I think I could felt something strange after she was aiding it. My power just already became stronger than I ever expected. Ah yes, I almost forgot about a bag. I had no idea why does the violet-hair girl was giving me the bag. I took a paper bag and tried to find out what's inside. Well, its just only a clothes and a cape. But the clothes looks so big. I thought she was giving the important thing. In the end, it was just only a new clothes. But its looks so expensive. Do I have to afford it even if she was very kind to me? And I never met her before. But the clothes look pretty cool. Especially for a knight boot and a cape. Its good that I just say thanks to her. But I still can't figured out why. Is there any relationship between me and the girl?

And so, I took off my black shirt and my crimson jeans and wear a new clothes from a girl with a violet hair. Its not really tight. Well, I usually wear a clothes that is too tight. I think I'll get used to wear this. If I can hear her thought very well, I'm sure I can find out who she is and why is she doing this to me. After I wore it, I just burnt my old clothes included my coat. I was found the coat when I was a slave. While I was build the tower, Cuberos and I saw a dirty coat. So, we just took it. Even though there's lots great memory while I wear that coat, but… whenever I wore it, it felt like I lost Cuberos forever, the only I had to do is burn the coat to ashes. Its thanks to the girl, I don't need to buy a new clothes at Magnolia or even make my own clothes. That girl… I think I forgot to tell her name. but sometimes, she said a word of 'kina', I think that's a clue for her name. Kina… I wonder who name it her… wait, why am I thinking about her? Dammit! I suppose to focus to find Cuberos. why…? Why does my mind starting to think of her. Her beautiful emerald eyes… Her smell like a flower called sweet violet… But, do I have to see her again…? I just can't. If I see her again, I'm sure Cuberos will hate me. The girl was always so kind to me. The more she was kind to me, I think I will forget Cuberos. Cuberos is my friend. We were friend when we were a slave. For that girl, she's very kind even though I didn't show any emotion to her. I sighed… if I didn't met her, I'm sure I'll focus about to search for Cuberos and trying to activate the Real Nightmare.

-.-**(Kinana POV)**

Hmm… Who is that guy, anyway? He's kinda cute if he's not really show his emotion much. But Mira said that I shouldn't talk to the strangers. I have no other choice. He is damn handsome. I never seen a guy like him. I think I'm starting to interest about him. In fact, I felt so nervous when I look at his eyes. His eyes are reminds me of Natsu. More importantly, I can felt something about him. He's very lonely. Its like, he already lost something that is important or meaning to him. But its not a thing. Its like a friend. I can see that, he doesn't had any friend before. I wonder what is he lost. Someday, I think I need to know about him. He may be look a heartless person, but, I think he must have emotions. I really want to see him again someday-kina.

Ever since Natsu and the others are gone, everything looks so silence. There's a few request at the Message Board. I guess, Fairy Tail is not so famous from now on. Sometimes, I don't really seen Romeo much. Whenever he came back, all he did is, read or learning a new technique of fire. I guess he's too obsess about Natsu so much. I just wish that everything will be like the old time. I don't mind if its too noisy. But I don't think that it would be possible. Alzack, Bisca, Max and Warren had already searched them at the Tenrou Island but they still can't find them-kina.

While I was talking about Natsu and the other, I've always hear someone was whispering in my head ever since I've met a heartless guy. He whisper to me, 'Let me hear your voice.'. I wonder who could that be… He has a very kind voice. Its like he knew me when I was under a curse by turning me into a snake. But I don't quite remember about my past. Ever since I've met that guy, my memory was almost came back. But still…kina…


	6. Valentine's Day

**Phew. Now the test is over, now I'm revved up. Haha… I just copy of what Natsu usually say except 'the test is over'. I know today is not valentine's day. But I just only add it as a filler chapter while to wait for 7 years later. There's 5 things I've gotta to say. First, when you just saw Kinana called Cobra, Sparky, I just found that name from Avatar, legend of Aang, Toph always call Zuko, Sparky. I had no idea why. But, I really like Toph x Zuko aka Toko. Second, after I read a new chapter of fairy tail manga, I do believe that, Sorano is Angel, Yukino's sister because of the ribbon. When I was first seen her, I always thought Yukino is Angel. Third, there's a little Imitatia x Midnight. Fourth, I really doesn't know how to write a kiss scene. Last but only least, I'm also really doesn't know what should I write in the end of the chapter Anyway, hope you enjoy. I think this time its pretty long.**

"Whoa! Look all the chocolate you were all got.", Angel was amazed on us. Especially for Brain II. He's got the most of the chocolate. Sighed… Well, today is Valentine's Day. Every girls always gave a guy a chocolate. There were many girls who gave me a chocolate. But, I'm not interested of it. So, I just threw it off. Somewhere, that the girls can't find it. And for Angel, she gave me a special chocolate. The chocolate was look like my face, except there's suppose to be a scar on my right eye. She said that, her chocolate was 'made of the real coco and 100% full of her love', I think I'm getting sick after I heard her words like that. I just threw off somewhere in the woodsea. Valentine's Day is the boring day of my life. If there's Cuberos, I've always spent times with her by taking a walk like a date. But since she's not here, I would rather going out by myself. Alone. I don't even want to go with that bitch.

"Hey, Cobra, where do you think you're going?", she asked me. I didn't say any word for her. I was ignored her question by going out from the base quietly. I can hear her thought. She want to know what's my problem. The problem is, I lost Cuberos. And without her, I became even more cold-heart person and serious about it. I don't care if she want to say something about me. But, if she dare said something about Cuberos, the next time, I will crushed her head by using my poison dragonslayer. She thought she could solve my problem. Tch. I don't think so. I don't think she will go and find Cuberos. she doesn't know anything about her. Like she know how I felt.

-.-

I was then end up to the Magnolia City all of a sudden. I don't even see where I was going. All I was thinking about Cuberos. I just can't stop thinking about her. Well, never mind of that. I would go on and take a walk for a while at this city. I wrapped a same cloth to my face before I entered or else, everything will be so busted. I go round and round. I can see many couples wanted to go to the movie, have a picnic or something like that. I guess Valentine's Day is a very special day for a couple. I continued to take a walk at the city. As I walk, I just met a girl from before. Her outfit seems to be change. But she still wore her green ribbon. I bet that thing was very special for her just like Angel. When she was a slave, she was still wore a blue ribbon. A girl with a violet hair wore a scarf at her neck. The color was green stripes with light green color. Oh yeah, she was also wore a glove. I realized that, the weather is cold like a winter. No wonder why, that many girls always wore a gloves and a scarf. She then saw me. Her face seems like, she was very delighted to see me. I can hear thought. She was actually waiting for me. She then goes toward to me.

"I never thought you could come here-kina.", she said. I didn't say a word for her. As usual, as cold-heart person, as always. But, whenever I look at her cute face, I was almost trying to smile to her. However, I still need to find Cuberos. I thought she would forget all about me. Well, its already 3 weeks that I never met her. She then tried to take out something from her pocket. It's a present box. Strange… Most girls always gave a heart box or just gave a chocolate only. She's really a simple girl, huh?

"Here. I've heard that, Valentine's Day is the day that the girls were confess to the boys that they like. To be honest, I was actually started interest about you. I know you're a very cold person, but I'm sure that you have a kind heart from the inside. Anyway, happy valentine's day-kina.", she giggled. I never thought she was very honest to me. But for Angel, I know she was actually crush on me after I was befriending with Cuberos. but she was getting too far. Every Valentine's Day, she was always gave me lots of chocolate. I always refuse to eat her chocolate. I never been eat or take the girls' chocolate for me. But since this girl was telling me the truth, I took a chocolate from her. I was smiling at her even my face was covering by a cloth. The violet-haired girl was staring at me.

She was holding my hand all of a sudden. "Hey, we should spent times together just for a while-kina.", she said. I was blinked. I know that she was interesting about me. But, isn't it too quick for her to like me. Well, Valentine's Day is the boring day and there's nothing I have to do without Cuberos or training. I was only nodded. She was happy about it. She then pulled my hand to go somewhere else. But, just a little while, I could hear there's a snake was hissing I tried to find where's the sound of the snake coming from. But not even one snake I could see. Maybe I was just imagined that Cuberos is here. In fact, this city is too big. So, its hard for me to find Cuberos. And, its kinda impossible that there's a snake in the city. Still, I can see that, this girl looks very happy whenever she was always be with me. Her cute face smile… Child face… She's really something. She's different than anyone else. Just like Cuberos. Cuberos also different than any kind of snakes. I still can't hear her thoughts very well. Is it because she's got an amnesia or something…?

-.-**(Imitatia POV)**

I can see that, Brain II was still trying to research all about the Real Nightmare. He never stop to research it, doesn't he? I think I'm starting a little crush on him. I know that I also love Nee-san. But, whenever I look at him or thinking about him, my heart always beating so fast. I took a deep breathed to calm myself. I goes toward to him slowly. So I'm not gonna let him felt shocked.

"Imitatia, I thought you were suppose to work with Jude Heartfilia.", Brain II said to me.

I know that, my job is to retrieve the Infinity Clock. But, today is Valentine's Day. But I was silent. I didn't knew what should I have to say first. "Today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?", I asked him.

He was nodded. I then took out a packet. There's a biscuit chocolate in it. The color of the packet is pink like a dress when I was pretending to be Michelle Lobster. "I've heard a lot all about the valentine's Day. So, I want you to have this.", I said and gave it to him. I don't know if he's accept it or not. But I don hope he will. He then took it and tried to open it.

"A biscuit chocolate?", he said.

I was nodded. "Yes, I want to say thank you because you were reviving me. And… I'm kinda have a little crushing on you. Without you, I'm sure I will stay in the 'castle' forever. Being lonely…", I just can't imagined how I felt. I was really scare to sit in the 'castle' forever. But thanks to Brain II, he was saving me.

He was grinning. "You don't need to be like that. By retrieving the Infinity Clock is enough for me.", he said.

I was nodded. Yes, I knew about that. But… I don't think its still enough for me. After he closed the packet back, Angel goes to see us.

"Hey, have you seen Cobra?", she asked us.

Both of us were shook our head at the same time. "No, I don't see him a little while.", Brain II replied.

"I think he went to the city.", I was guessing only.

"What's up with that guy, anyway?", she muttered.

"Why do you want to see him?", he asked Angel.

"Well, its Valentine's Day. So, I want to go on a date with him until the valentine's Day is over.", she replied. Brain II and I were sweating. Even though, Cobra always rejecting her, but she still never give up. I don't even to say a word for her.

-.-**(Cobra POV)**

After a little while, we've already go some places that most couple always do. Have a picnic at the Sakura Tree, watching a movies, but I prefer watching horror. She doesn't mind at all. And even go to Love Tunnel. But, we're not kissed yet. All I did was talking all about her. I never knew that Valentine's Day is actually fun. She really do know all about Valentine's Day, huh? Well, its doesn't matter of that. I think I'm starting like it spent times with her. And even I'm also starting interest bout her. But I'm still not crushed on her.

"So, where are we going…Sparky-kina?", she asked me. I told her to call me 'Sparky'. I'm not gonna tell my codename or even my real name to her. But still, I think its starting to dark. I've heard there will be have a Firework Festival. I don't really know if I'm really interested to watch the fireworks or not. But lots of people love to watch it. So, maybe for a once only.

"How about we should go and watch the fireworks?", I asked her. If she's not interesting, maybe I should thinking for a while. She then smiled at me. I guess her answer is, 'I love to-kina'. She then pulled my hand again and went to the shop. There were full of kimonos for a girl. She then showed the kimono to me. She wanted to know is it suitable to her or not. But I don't think purple kimono is suitable for her. And so, I chose the green kimono. I think green is better than purple. She goes to the closet room to change it. I guess I have to wait for her to wear it. I just went out from the shop and sat under the tree to wait for her. I was fell asleep. There's nothing else I have to do.

_doushitemo ienakatta __  
kono kimochi osaetsuketa  
mae kara kimeteita koto dakara  
kore de ii no  
furimukanai kara _

_arigatou sayonara __  
setsunai kataomoi  
ashi o tometara omoidashite shimau  
dakara  
arigatou sayonara  
naitarishinai kara  
sou omotta totan ni fuwari  
maioritekuru yuki  
furetara toketekieta_

I just woke up after I could hear someone was singing. She had a very beautiful voice. Better than any girls. And so, I try to find a girl who was singing that song. After I finally find out, it was a girl with a violet hair. She already wore a green kimono. She was really beautiful. She then stopped singing after she was knew that I was watching and hearing her song. "Ah, sorry about that. I was actually wanted to wake you up, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to wake you. In fact, I just love singing. But I kinda nervous when someone is watching me-kina.", she said. No wonder why… But she still have a beautiful voice. I saw there's a white flower near the tree. And so, I took one white flower and tried to put it on her hair. I don't think its suitable for her to put a white flower and the green ribbon on her hair. I took off her green ribbon from her head and gave it to her. "…I think you look beautiful if you put that white flower on your right side of hair, only.", I said. Her face started red. I can hear thoughts. She really think that she looks so beautiful. I was nodded. She looks even more beautiful than Angel.

She then smile at me. "Thank you-kina.". as usual, she was always smiles to me. I don't mind at all, for now. I think I've already getting used to it to look at her cute face. Suddenly, I could hear there's a sound of fireworks. The girl with a violet hair and I look at the night sky. There were many kind color of fireworks. If the only Cuberos is here… I'm sure she was enjoy to see it with me. "How beautiful-kina." She's really like everything, isn't she? But, there's one think that I need to know. I thought her friend was made a promise to her that he will come and get her. But why…? Why did she wasting her time by working as a barmaid at those dirty fairies? I asked her why does she wasting her times. She was puzzled. She had no idea what I was telling her about. I took a big sighed to calm myself first.

"I thought a friend of yours make a promise that, he will come and get you. But, why are you wasting your time…? Your friend was waiting for you.", I said to her. She's always happy. And she never talk all about her friend who make a promise. But I didn't meant to say like that. I'm sure that, her friend was waiting. She was silent. I knew that's her answer. Its not that I care about the other people. But… her friend must be worried about her. She might had a reason why she was working as a barmaid. Even though, if her reason is either weird or stupid, but I just want to hear it. Just say a word for me. In fact, I just can't hear your thought.

"I want him to find me-kina.", she was finally replied. Wait… she want him to find her…? So, all this time, she was actually waiting for him to come back..? is that what's her answer and reason why she became as a barmaid..? …No. I don't think that's her real reason. She must have another reason. I was kept silence only. Not even a word I'm gonna say to her to her. "You see, I've got an amnesia. So, I don't know what kind of person who made me a promise like that. The only I had to do is wait for him to get me.", she explained to me. So, she's got an amnesia, eh? No wonder I can't hear her thoughts very well. But… do those dirty fairies were really special to her..? They were nothing but only a trash even if I was used to defeat by that Salamander. What's so great about them..? Sometimes, I've always heard a lot rumor or news about them. But there are many guild that is better than those dirty fairies. Even if that Salamander and the other were gone… why is she still working?

"In fact, I'm going to work at my guild just for a while until my memory will come back-kina.", she said. I don't think she need to say 'for a while'. The people who suffered from amnesia, will take a long time to recover it, that's what that old scumbag was used to say to me when I was 10 years old. I know that she's my enemy. My worst enemy. But whenever I've always look at her, its like I knew her from along time ago. Where did I just met her…? I guess the only I remember is Cuberos only. And so, I asked her, 'Is Fairy Tail is very special to her?'. She then nodded. She told me that, the Master of Fairy Tail was the one who break a curse that she was under. A curse…? I never knew about that. she was also told me that, those dirty fairies were also like her family. Family, huh? Its rarely that there's a guild that is call it as a family.

"Even though, I don't quite remember about my past, and even my parent, but Fairy Tail is my real family. We were always smiling, laughing and crying. I know that guild is very noisy and annoy if Natsu was there. But, everyone was getting used to it-kina.", she said all about the dirty fairies' guild. Tch. No wonder why that Salamander always annoying sometimes. But still, she was really enjoy it. I'm the member of Oracion Seis. And this girl is one of those dirty fairies. We're enemies. Like a story of Romeo and Juliet. How come this girl doesn't knew all about me? Is it because I was hiding my face or she doesn't knew anything about Oracion Seis? She then asked me that do my guild was like a family or not. Family…? …No, Oracion Seis was not my family. I don't have a parents, sister, or even brothers. So, I don't have a family. That old scumbag… He using us like a puppet… I was only silent. I didn't say anything to her. I can hear her thoughts just a little only. She could understand how I felt. My guild never been like a family before.

After the fireworks was over, she then look at the night sky again. "Ah! A shooting star-kina!", she said. I look at the sky after she said there's a shooting star at the night sky. Shooting star… I wonder if I was really keep my promise to Cuberos… I'm not really good on keeping a promises before. And for this girl, even though, her friend wanted to see her again, but she still calm. Why… the way she is… she never been felt sad or painful… When she said about a curse, she must have a dark past, too. But her face… she's always smile. Even if her memory was lost, but she really doesn't mind at all. She's really special, isn't she? I think I'm already starting like her since she's always so calm. But I'm not saying that I truly love her.

I slowly move my head toward to hers. The girl then look at me. She doesn't knew what I was trying to do to her. She was very clueless girl. My lips then touched hers very slowly after I took off my mask. I can taste her lips. Her taste is like a strawberry cake. She was closing her eyes to continue kiss me. I can see that, this must be her first time to kiss anyone else. …I can hear her thought. She could taste my lips too. My taste is like a dark chocolate even I never eat a chocolate before. Her heart beating very fast. She was very nervous even if I could see that she was calm. And so, I finally moved out my lips. Her face became so red. As red as tomato. She was touched her lips. "S-Sparky, what… what was that…?", she asked me after I hid my face back.

I closed my face by using my hand to avoid her to look at my blushed face. In fact, that was really my first kiss to the girl. "I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't do like that. Ever since we were spent times in Valentine's Day, I think I'm also starting interested about you.", I was confessing to her. Or maybe I shouldn't kiss her. I know she was interesting about me. But still, I just can't controlled my body. All of a sudden, I just kiss her. I just hope she won't be so angry about it.

"No, you don't need to say sorry to me. I think today is the best Valentine's Day I ever had-kina.", she said. I never thought she was actually enjoy it. But… I think I had a great fun with her. I was patting her head before I leave her. Even though, Cuberos is not here, but, that girl… she's always reminds of her. I do hope that, Cuberos is not gonna getting angry because I was just kiss a violet-haired girl. Cuberos… I promised that, someday I will find you even if I don't quite know it where were you.


	7. Kinana's Past pt 1

**Well, its not really the last chapter yet. I will tell you when is the last chapter. I know that I was update kinda fast. I think its because I've already write in the book for the next chapter. Because if I write in the computer, I don't have idea much. I only add 1 character that is belong to mine. For those who want to know about this character, review if that's ok. I hope you like it. As the title said, Kinana's Past pt. 1. This is how she became a snake. Its normal POV. I'm really sorry if this chapter is short. But for the next chapter, I'm sure that, its even more short. Sorry if you've been stress because you just can't wait if there's a Cobkina/Erikina moment. This chapter and the next chapter, there's no Cobkina moment. Only how Kinana was turned into a snake. And for the next chapter, you'll see. Not so sure, but I think tomorrow, I will update the next chapter.  
**

"Hurry up, you little brat!", a wizard 1 shouted to the young girl. But she was to refused to follow his orders. Her body was full of injured. He was hit her very hard by using a whip. Her life was even more suffering more than any slave. She doesn't want to move. But she was only felt terrified. The wizard then continued to hit her. She started crying. Crying because of the painful.

"You fiend!", he then tried to use a magic at his whip. But then, another wizard was came there. He was heard soldier with a whip always kept shouting. "What's going on?", a wizard 2 asked him.

"This spoilt girl doesn't wanted to hear what I said. She would be better to die for now!", he replied and continued to hurt her.

A wizard 2 was silent and keep watching the slave girl was in painful. "Then, we should send her to Laentina."

A wizard 1 then stop hurt her after he heard a girl named Laentina. "What?! Are you out of your mind?! What might happened to her?!", he asked to the wizard 2.

"You said she would be better to die. So, this will be the punishment to her."

The wizard 1 was silent. Laentina is the Dark Wizard. She is very cruel and always wanted to know a reason. When someone doesn't tell a reason to her, she will punish. "Alright, then. Let's send her to the daughter of the Devil God."

He then pulled the slave girl from her violet hair. A wizard 2 that he was mentioned about a girl named Laentina, she is the daughter of the Devil God. She's also had a black magic. She is the one who controlled the Tower of Heaven.

The two wizards threw her off after they had finally to the top of the floor to the 14-year-old-girl. "What is this all about?", she asked to the soldiers.

"This little brat doesn't want to build the tower. She needs to have a punishment.", a wizard 1 replied to her.

"Let her feel even more suffering.", a wizard 2 said.

"Is this why you came here? To punish this slave girl?"

The wizards were nodded. She sighed. "Then, begone, trash.", she casted a dark magic to them. They were turned into a dust. A slave girl's body started to shake. She starting to scare what will happen to her.

"So, I've heard you didn't follow what I order you included to all slaves.", she said to her. The violet-haired girl was hard to open her mouth. She was only closed her eyes.

Laentina then casting her a strange spell. The slave girl was screaming because of the pain. Her spell is different than the two wizards were had. She could felt suffering in pain of the poison. Her body then changed into a strange formed. Her skin turned into a shiny purple scale. She starting to have a two canine fangs at her two sided of her tooth. She was also starting to shrink. At last, she was no more a human. She had changed. She had changed to become a purple snake. Even she was already became a snake, her tears were still flowing from her green pupil. "This is for your punishment. You will have no more a friend. No one will coming to you. They hate you.", she said. She sent her back to the floor where she was used to build it.


	8. Kinana's Past pt 2

**As I was saying. I will update by today. This is how Kinana end up to be a slave. This is not too short that I was meant. But I think this is the same short as Kinana past pt. 1. It was actually the next chapter. Oh yeah, I'm also really suck in battle scene sometimes. Sorry about the wrong chapter, the battle scene and even if I was updating waaaaaaaaay fast.**

A-7-year-old-girl, Kinana, was helping her mother to kill the pests at their farm while her mother was making a dinner. Kinana and her parent were lived a normal life. Her father, was only a normal dad. But, something had change. Its had been revealed the truth. The violet-haired girl's hands were starting to change into something. Her hands were turned into a strange poison chemical. She wasn't shocked but she was very amazed on it. She then showed up to her mother. "Mommy, look! Look at this-kina!", the violet-haired girl said to her mother. But she was gasping after she saw her daughter was turning hands into a strange thing.

"I wonder what is this, Mommy-kina?", Kinana was wondering.

"You can't do like that!"

"What? What's wrong? What did I do-kina?", the violet-haired girl doesn't know why her mother was scolding her.

"I said don't do like that!", Kinana's mother was shouting at her. She then slapped her own daughter's face. Kinana's hands started to become normal back. She was almost trying to cry. "I'm so sorry, Kinana… I'm so sorry… I just can't tell but… I'm actually a wizard… Please, don't show it to your father…", she was apologizing her and tried to hug her to stop Kinana cry.

Kinana's father saw everything after his work was done. Her father was only a normal person. He doesn't have any magic. He's the only one who was fear of the magic. He didn't knew that, his wife was actually a wizard. After he seen it, now, his daughter had started interested about magic. He was angry and started blame his wife.

The next day, after Kinana was came back home from school, she saw there were many men were killing someone at her home. She realized that, it was her father's friend. "Daddy…?", the violet-haired girl lowering her voice.

Suddenly, her mother was lying down with a full of blood from her face. Kinana felt scared to see her mother that she had already died. Her father was knew that, the violet-haired girl had came back. Her father and his friends were holding a samurai swords and iron club. She realized that, her father and his friends were the one who killed Kinana's mother. She became scared. She went backward and fell on the floor. "Daddy… daddy, please… don't kill me…", she was begging.

Her father doesn't want to hear his daughter and he tried to hit her by using an iron club. Suddenly, her hands starting to change something. It was the same like yesterday. But this time, she took out a bat-like wings from her back. And even a long tail. "No... way…", one of Kinana's father's friend said.

"This is…"

"Don't tell me…"

"A full form of Take-Over?!", his friends exclaimed.

"If it's a child like her, she couldn't possibly control her magic!"

"What do you mean by that?! Just kill her off!"

They were trying to attack Kinana. But she was dodging their attack very fast. That's not the real violet-haired girl they knew. Her speed… Her strength… And even her feelings. Everything had change after she was using a Take-Over magic.

After she had been dodged all their move, she was kick and punch them. Not just that, once she had attacked, they were slowly became weak and they will die just a few moment later. Her hands and her feet were actually had a poison magic.

She was finally turned back into a human form. She was crying and scared. She's starting to fear of everything. Her family… Her magic… The World... and her life… She was only sit on the floor and watching her parent and her father's friends were rest in piece. She was also humming. It was her mother's lullaby song.

A week had been passed, the strange men were broke into Kinana's house. They were saw many people were died in the house. And for the violet-haired girl, all she did was humming the song only. "I think she's the only one who survived .", one of the men spoke to the leader.

"Then, let's take her to the tower. But there are more children we need to take."

The men, also it was known as a wizards, took her away and went to the tower from the sea by using a boat.

-.-

A purple snake was remembering about her dark past before she became a slave. None of the slaves were getting near on her. Every time, when she was trying to see the slaves, they were feeling disgusted on her, and so, they leave her alone. She's either had to believe of what Laentine said or not. The worst word that she couldn't forget from her is:

_'You will have no more a friend._

_No one will coming to you._

_They hate you.'_

She doesn't knew what to do for now. As a human, all she did is only building the tower for in day until evening. But if its in night, she always singing or humming her favourite song. And now, as a snake, there's nothing she need to do. But only watching the slaves were building and tried to make a friend. Unfortunately, no one doesn't want her. She then could hear someone was singing. The song was full of sadness. She could understand the voice's feelings. She then, tried to find a voice who was singing a sorrow song.


	9. Laentine sins

**About a girl named Laentina, she's an important character. Well, not so important. She doesn't show up much. But only when Kinana had been under a spell. You know, when she was writing a strange language on the wall.**

_Laentina has long, straight black hair. Her skin is pale. Her eyes are bloody red . She's also wore a black Japanese uniform school. Laentina have a cold personality after she lost her memory. But before she died, she's very cruel to other people especially a wizard and the slaves of the Tower Heaven after the death of her brother. She's doesn't care about other people's life except him. That's why, she want all the slave start to build the tower to resurrect her brother. She's also the one who turned Kinana into a snake. While she's still got an amnesia, she's very silent and serious about her mission. Her mission is to find Kinana to eliminate Laentina's sins. Kinana need to kill a person that she was hate in her future by herself. Once her memory is came back, she was forcing her to hate this person before she need to kill it._

Laentina, the Dark wizard who were used to control the Tower Heaven, woke up after she opened her eyes. She could smell a stench of a dead humans and skeletons. Everything was foggy. So, she couldn't see it very well. But only a dead humans and skeletons. She was almost to throw up. "I see... I'm already dead. If I was correct, a boy named Jellal was killed me after he's acting weird. But… where am I?", she asked herself.

_It is time for you to go to Hell_

She was astonishing. Hell? She never had lots of sins before, except most villagers call her, the 'daughter of the Devil God' because of her bloody red. They believed that, she had the evil power from her body.

_This is the reason why you have to go to Hell instead Heaven_

The familiar children were appearing in front of her. It was the children who suffered because of her. Laentine was forcing the children to build the tower. Those were children who had died long time ago. Unfortunately, it didn't showed a girl who was under a strange curse.

_They were suffering because of you. The slaves from the tower were truly hate you. And you even got more sins. You had killed many slaves and even wizards from the Tower of Heaven_

"You can't do this to me!", the bloody red eyes girl shouted at the voice.

_I'm truly sorry. What's done is done_

"How can I eliminate my sins?"

_…Do you really want to eliminate your sins?_

She nodded. "Yes, all I ever wanted is to see my brother. But I think I failed. Please, there must be a way."

_…You need to eliminate this girl's hatred. She could feel full of hatred in her heart._

"Who is she and what's her name?", she asked.

_I can't tell her name. But you were used to put her a strange curse._

"A curse…? A curse by becoming a snake?"

_Indeed._

"…Who is she hate in her future?"

_I also can't tell this person. You need to find it on your own. Once you're finally found out, this girl, she need to kill the person that she truly hate on her own_

Laentine nodded. "I understand. But there's one condition."

_A condition? What condition? _

**A little short? I know. But who is Kinana hate? Is it Fairy Tail? Cobra? Or Oracion Seis? Fufufu… you'll see in the future chapters. But not in chapter 10. Let me think for a moment. For the next chapter, is finally after 7 years later.  
**


	10. 7 years had been passed

**And so, after 7 years had been passed, Reborn Oracion Seis had became stronger. And they knew Fairy Tail was back because Cobra/Erik always watching Kinana from a distant(I write it myself. Its not real in anime of FT). And back to Cobra POV. Btw, I'll change that, Cobra/Erik will calling Kinana as an octopus-like hair woman as her nickname. I've already seen a picture of Cobra and Kinana. He was imagined that, Kinana's hair is almost look like an octopus' tentacles.  
**

* * *

After 7 years had been passed... Everything had changed. There are another new member in Oracion Seis… oh, I meant, Reborn Oracion Seis. They were only Erigor and Imitatia. But the old guy's name is not Erigor for now. His codename is, Grim Reaper. And for Imitatia, she went out to complete her mission and that is to collect the pieces of the Infinity Clock. Oh yeah, and even spying dirty fairies.

We were also lost something to gain our new power. Erigor, it was his memories, which he's always forget what he had to do. Racer, it was his feelings, seems like he is so weird after he lost it. For Angel, it is her lifespan. Brain II, it was a future. For the annoying pink bear... pretty unknown so, I don't quite know about it. And for me, I've already lost it 7 years ago, and that is I lost my eye.

Its had been 3 weeks that, all we did were only keep on training if we need to gain our new power. For 7 years, I was only using my new magic to train. And my new magic is, Sound Magic. I didn't used Poison Dragonslayer much since Cuberos is gone.

From 7 years until now, I was still never change. But there's one thing. I usually met this girl every evening. And now, all I did was watching her over from a distant. I can't let anyone included her to see me. If they find out, I might get killed by them.

On that day, as usual, I went near the guild but I didn't entered into it. Seems like the dirty fairies from Tenrou Island had came back. Its not that I'm happy about it. Before I left that guild, I could hear that old gramps was talking to the girl… no, I meant a woman with a violet hair. She had been changed. When I was first met of her, I always thought she's just only a child about 11 or 12 years old. But now, I realized that, she's now 21 years old. And so, I tried to listen that old gramps and the violet-haired woman talked.

"You've held out very well there 7 years, Kinana.", he was praising her while she was wiping the glasses at the bar.

"It's not like I've been holding out…"

Strange… she's usually adding '-kina' in the end of her words. I guess she's tired to say it or she doesn't want to say it anymore…

"What about your past… Do you still remember?", that old gramps asked her another question.

She shook her head. "No, not really. I don't know why… But, every once in a while, it's like someone was whispering in my head. Saying, 'Let me hear your voice.'. I wonder who is it… it's very kind voice… like it knows me from long ago… I really want to know it."

So, her friend can't find her yet, eh? Let me hear your voice…. Those words belongs to mine. How come a friend of her whispers her like that?

"Ah yes, and I'm also met someone 7 years ago.", the violet-haired woman said.

"Someone?"

Someone? Don't tell me she was trying to tell about me…?

She nodded. "Yes. It's a young girl. I think she's about 14 years old. I don't know why… But, that girl, I think her name was Laentine. She never been tell her name to me before. I just… knew it."

A girl? Nope, I don't think she's talking about me. I sighed. I don't need to hear her anymore. "But not only a girl. I also met someone. This person… I think he's very important to me."

_He's_…? I think she was now talking all about me. I mean, I never seen she's friend with the boys except the dirty fairies, before. "He's a young man. And I think he's now 27 or something like that. But he's a cold-hearted person. He's very quite, always ignored someone's question and emotionless, too. But, I believe that, he's actually kind, gentle and caring to his best friend. He used to tell me about he's friend for once. Unfortunately, he lost her. That's why he had changed. But I always believe him even if he's cold to me.", she told him about me.

Kind…? Gentle…? I'm not a kind of person like that! But I accept about caring to my best friend. I never cared about other people before, but only Cuberos. Cuberos… She's… She's my one and only friend. I knew her when I was a slave. If I didn't sing that song, I'm sure I'll be lonely forever. Friends… do friends really… fun?

And so, I was finally went to leave Magnolia City and went back to the old guild base. I don't even want to hear the violet-haired woman talked with that old gramps. Everyone was always so busy by kept training only. But for me, I was sometimes training, and sometimes I've always wasting my time by watching that woman. Talking about that woman, I think I finally found out her name. Kinana, eh? I just heard it from that old man. He called her Kinana. No wonder why. The word of 'kina'. It was just only adding another word of 'na'.

Somewhere in the deep of the forest, I was always training in the places where is peace and quite. So, no one can here the sound of magic. Especially my magic that can make everything destroy. Sometimes, I just can't focus myself to use Sound Magic. But it's not because Cuberos was gone. That woman… My mind always full of her. Her beautiful face… And not to mention it, her hair always reminds me of purple octopus.

…I can hear it. Someone's coming. But it's not Magic Council or the people from Magnolia City. It was the same woman, and that is Angel. Sighed… Just as usual. "So, how's your magic? Is it strong enough to fight those fairies?", she asked me.

I was only silent after I trained and I sat on the rock. It's not that I'm gonna reply her question. But I was only reply for a woman who had an octopus-like hair. She took a big sighed. She then went to sit on the rock beside me. To think that she could understand how I felt. Being painful without her. "You know, I'm always be with you."

Yeah, right. It's like I'm gonna believe her. I'm not interested any girls except Cuberos and that octopus-like hair woman. "No matter where you are, I will find you. I know you love your pet snake so much. You're always went out from the guild, it's like you want to see someone else. You must have a feelings to someone else besides your snake.."

"Tch. So?", I asked her.

"So, it would be better for you to forget your snake."

"Like I'm gonna listening to your stupid words.", I shouted at her and left her. Forget about her? Tch like hell I'm gonna follow her orders.

Sighed… But still, 7 years ago, I was really wanted to forget Cuberos. Sometimes, whenever I met that woman, she's always look like Cuberos. But I don't believe of what I was imagining. Cuberos is a snake. Kinana is a human. Both of them were difference. So I don't think Cuberos is Kinana. If she is, she might knew a voice of mine. I know that she's got an amnesia. But Cuberos would knew my voice. I've always spent times her. Talking together… Eating together… Training together… Bathing together…and sleeping together… Is it possible, that if we gain our power, would our prayer can answer?

* * *

7 years ago, after I was training, I just met her in the forest. She was actually trying to get some water from a river. I never thought we were just met each other again. After she had got a water by using a bucket, I was actually wanted to escort her to go back to Magnolia City. Of course, the forest is really deep and I don't want to let her lost and even finds out about the other member of Oracion Seis that, they had been escaped from the prison.

"I just want to say, thank you for escorting me to go back to Magnolia City and carry a bucket, too-kina.", she said. She's always so cheerful.

"Not at all. There's nothing else I had to do."

"Um… I'm really curious. What are you doing in the forest-kina?", she asked. I astonished. I can't let her finds out that, my guild base was in the deep forest. Or even who really I am.

"I… I was only training.", I said.

"Training? It's really unusual for someone training in the forest-kina."

Well, it's really unusual for a girl like her can took a water in the deep forest like this. "I only wanted to train where are peaceful and quite. I don't really like the places where noisy and annoying."

"Ah… So that's how it is-kina."

"…I've heard, Fairy Tail is noisy guild. Can you really stand it?", I asked her.

She nodded. "Of course. That guild was really noisy. But we're getting used to it-kina."

I see… So that's how it is. If it's Cuberos and I, we're really getting annoyed especially that Salamander. "Ah! Now that I just remember. Can you tell me about your friend-kina?"

"My… friend?", I repeated her question.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure you have a friend. None of the people had no friend before. So… can you tell me about him or her-kina?", she was begging me.

"Well… I guess I have to tell you then. In fact, there's no other people who like to know about my best friend."

"People? Did you meant, your friend-kina?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I didn't call them as a friend even if we're had a same team member or a same guild. I only call her as my real best friend."

"Her? So… it's a girl-kina?"

I nodded. "Sugoi~ she's must be really special to you. Is she your girlfriend or something-kina?"

I blushed after I heard she said 'girlfriend'. But, that's impossible for a pet snake can become a girlfriend. "Of course not. But… I called her as my one and only friend. And yeah, she's really special to me."

"She's one and only your friend, eh? I bet she's always besides you. And she never separate from you-kina.", she said.

I nodded. "Yeah… she's really beautiful. Her beautiful eyes… I never forget all about her. About those memories... From 9 years old, I've always be with her. I never like anyone else except only her. I was really had a deep feeling about her."

"You really have-kina?", she said.

I nodded. "Well, why don't you tell her how you felt-kina?"

"About that, it was too late."

The violet-haired girl was blinking. "Too late…? What… What happened?"

"After I defeated by someone else, I lost her. I don't know why or how did she lost. It's really painful without her. "

"So, that's why you're so cold to other people… even me-kina.", she lowering her voice.

I was silent. There's nothing I had to do without her. Seems like she's really sad after I told her about Cuberos. "Sorry. I think I was telling you about my best friend too much."

"Ah! No, of course not! Your past really sad. I knew how you felt without her. She must be very happy-kina."

I gave her a warmth smile. "I… I guess so."

"So, how old is she-kina?"

"I'm not sure. But she's actually different than any girls.", I replied.

"Different-kina?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's actually a snake. A purple snake. I think by now, she's a python."

Suddenly, she then astonish after I said about a snake. Her face looks so shocked. It's like she was knew about snakes. About Cuberos. "Oi, something wrong?", I asked her. I was starting getting worried about her.

She then shook her head and smiled at me. "No. it's nothing. I thought I just saw a ghost over there. But, it was only a cute goblin was passing by.", she pointed to the pink goblin. Dirty fairies are sure is weird. A ghost? I think she lied to me. I don' think that's her answer. I bet she's actually knew about Cuberos. But if I asked her about that, she might thought I'm weird. As weird as those dirty fairies. If the only I could hear her thoughts…

And so… we're finally made up to Magnolia City about an hour. "Finally. We're here at last-kina."

She's really enjoy it. By taking a walk with me and even talking about Cuberos. I gave her a bucket of water before I left. "Wait, maybe you should have a drinks at my guild. I'll treat you-kina."

"Nah. I think I passed. There's something I had to do. Maybe next time.", I said.

* * *

**Kinana POV**

7 years had been passed… I never seen Sparky for now. I wonder how he is… I hope he be fine. And even he finally found his best friend. Ever since everyone was back, I was planning to become a waitress back since Mira also came back. But she was letting me become a barmaid. I was really happy.

"Kinana, can I have another beer please?", Wakaba ordered.

"Coming~"

Everything had been change ever since Natsu and the other were back. Romeo had finally smile. The quests at the Bulletin Board is now had a few for now. But there's one thing that hadn't changed. A same voice in my head. I wonder where should I find this voice… Sighed… even if I'm thinking about that, my memory won't came back. If I thinking harder, my head will getting dizzy or feeling painful.

Talking about the voice, I also can't forget about a 14-year-old-girl. She's very silent just like Sparky. Even I was used to bumped on her 7 years ago, she never say 'sorry, my bad'. She was look at me and then leave without a word for me. It's like she was ignored me. Who was that girl back then… All of a sudden, I just knew her name. It's just came into my head. Someone was used to call her 'Laentine'. I can't remember where I was heard it. That girl… is there any connection about me and her?

* * *

**Cobra POV**

After a few days, we've been waiting for Imitatia and the other of dirty fairies to get the pieces of Infinity Clock. But just as usual thing we do. But something was change. When I look at the guild base from the window, I don't see that octopus-like hair woman at the bar. She's always working and working and working. She was non-stop working as a barmaid. I bet she had been passed out it's because she was working too much.

Well, since she's not working today, I went out from the Magnolia City to go and have a little training for a while. But sometimes, it's really annoying when that bitch is kept watching me after she had done training. I don't really like a person who always watching me without a reason.

"Can't you do something else besides watching me?", she's became so annoying.

She shook her head. Just as I expected. "Nope. Cuz the other guys are soooo boring."

"What's so different between the other guys than me?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Racer is weird ever since he had lost his feelings. Erigor is already old so I don't need him. And Midnight, he became so creepy and he love to wear a black lipstick.", she replied.

"…And what do you think about me?"

"Let's see… you're awesome, have a cool magic, looks so badass after you lost your eye and you're damn handsome.", she said. That's a lot word she said about me.

"Oh yeah, and especially you're one cold-hearted person I ever met. None of the member of Oracion Seis is cold-hearted person like you. I like a type of guy who is cold-heart.", she said.

"There are many cold-hearted person out there. So why do you chose me instead the other guy?", I asked her.

"It's because I've known you when we were a slave. I actually getting interested about you at the first sight."

"Tch. Whatever."

"But you know, you're never stop being a cold-hearted person, do you?", she asked another question.

"I was changed it's because I lost Cuberos. I have a reason why I'm now a cold-hearted person.", I said.

She sighed. "Yeah…. I knew that. But, don't you feel… bored about that snake?"

I was silent. Why do I care about that bitch. This is not her business about Cuberos. Cuberos is my friend. And that bitch doesn't even care about her. She was only jealous.

And so, the noisy pink bear just came. "You two, we should get going! Imitatia and Fairy Tail had finally get all the pieces of the clock. It's our chance for us to get to the Sacred Graveyard."

I was silent only. Well, it's about time for them to get the pieces of clock. Finally, the Real Nightmare will activate it once we've already get the Infinity Castle. The people will know the suffer that we could felt at the Tower of Heaven. For now, I don't think I'm gonna see 'her' again.

Cuberos… I'll do anything to find you. But is it not enough to find you? Or maybe lost the sight is not enough. Octopus-like hair woman… Someday, once I see her again, I will… "Let's go, then."

"...Let me hear your voice.", I muttered.


	11. He's change

**I don't really know about Angel very much after I read a review from sunflower990. But I will write about her feelings about Cobra and her past before she became a slave(I also add Yukino. But not exactly sure if Sorano is Angel) I will add Kinana POV, too. Oh, and it's Angel POV first. Hope you enjoy/like this chapter. Not sure if this is call as a request from sunflower990. And sorry again, if its update too fast. There's nothing I had to do except writing a fanfic.  
**

* * *

All of us went our way to go to the Sacred Graveyard to get the Infinity Clock. But talking about that clock, I just could felt like, I'm starting a little jealous. It's not that Cobra is better than us. I love Cobra. I love him so much when I was a slave. But… he didn't realized how I felt. Sometimes, he always talk about Cuberos. Cuberos this and Cuberos that. It's like, she's better than me. Better than angel.

But after she was lost, Cobra became so quite. Not even a word he's gonna say to us. 7 years ago, sometimes he always make a joke, fun of people or something like a childish things. I like the old Cobra who always smile and grin without a reason. And for the new Cobra, he always ignored us whenever we were trying to tell him something that is great news. But we're not really talk about his snake. If it's not about her, he's not really interesting at all. Is she really… better and important for him?

Even she's gone, after I gave him a cloth so he can go to the city, he had changed. Change than I ever expected. Every evening or a free time for him, he always went out from the guild. It's like he want to see someone. If it's a girl, I was really jealous.

* * *

7 years ago, we were very curious all about Real Nightmare. So, after we were training, Brain II told us all about it. But then, Cobra said to him that, "I don't want to hear it. Cuz, I'm not interested about it." He then went away. Ever since I gave him a cloth, he always went out from the guild. I don't know why… but, that's not the new Cobra I know. He always quite, not interested anything or he's not really getting along with other people especially if it's a girl. I've heard from the blue cat of Fairy Tail that, 'all the women hate him'. Well, not exactly. I'm sure there are many girls who were interesting about him, like me.

And this time, I had to be careful to follow him. I don't know why I was spying him. I wanted to know what is he doing all the time. Just a few hours later, we were arriving at the Magnolia City. He also had already wore a mask and he almost look like Mystogan. He was walking very calmly. I guess he doesn't want to let everyone knew that, Cobra had escaped from the prison.

I was very shocked. All this time, he actually went to Fairy Tail guild. What he was thinking? I thought they were our worst enemy. And Cobra was truly hate them so much after he lost his pet snake. But he wasn't entered it. He was like… spying on someone. He spies from the window. So, he doesn't want to let those fairies finds out about him, huh?

Hmm… I wonder who is he spying… If it's a girl… man, I'm so jealous. Even if I was hiding behind the tree but, I still can see there's a few people in the guild. There's only two girls. One girl has a glasses and seems to be a young woman. And the other girl, looks 12 years old… I guess. I don't think Cobra is interesting either those two girls. I'm sure he picked a hot, beautiful, or even stoic girl. But for the girls in Fairy Tail, I can see there's only one girl that is beautiful and hot. Unfortunately, she wore a glasses. I don't think he's interesting at all. And for the girl who wore a green bow, she seems to have a good manner and cheerful sometimes. But that's not Cobra's type of girl.

"I wonder… why do Cobra went to Fairy Tail guild… Is he had a crushed on someone…?", I said to myself. I was still hiding behind the tree.

* * *

Still, even his snake is not here, and I'm always besides him and talk to him, he still doesn't have a feeling about me… Why won't he looked at me…? All he thinks about her. But, she's just a snake… How come he likes her very much than me?

I took a deep breathe to calm myself. All I ever thinks is all about love. Talking about love, I've heard cupid can makes someone's fell in love. But I don't want to be a cupid. My prayer is to fade away into the sky like an angel. So, I only wanted to be an angel, not cupid.

"Hey, can I ask you something?", I asked Cobra.

Sighed… As usual. He always so cold to me. He doesn't replied my question. Not exactly sure if he want to hear it or not. I was then told him about 7 years ago, when he was always go to Magnolia City.

"So? Why do you care about it?", he said.

"I just only want to know it, that's all. I can see that, you're always go to that city. It's like, you want to see someone. Who do you spying, anyway?", I asked him another question.

"Tch. None of your business."

Sighed… He won't tell me, isn't he? He's really changed… At first, I was really happy that Cuberos is gone, so I can have a great times with him. But, he's not interested anything after he lost her. If the only he could understand my feelings…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

9-year-old-boy was blinking after he just heard a 7 years old girl. She was confessing her how he felt. She was blushing because of that. The slave boy then shook his head. "Sorry, not interested."

The slave girl was shocked after he was rejecting her. "Wh...Why?", she said.

"I never met you or talk to you before. So, how should I know that I've a feelings about you, too.", he was playing his pet snake. She was sweating. True of what he said. There are many people who fell in love at the first sight. But sometimes, there's a few people who doesn't knew much a people who had a crushed on him or her.

"I…I see."

* * *

Before Oracion Seis went to the woodsea to find Nirvana, a girl who always want to be an angel, then again, she was confessing him. "Hey, Cobra, you know, I have a feelings about you since we've already became a member of Oracion Seis. So…", before Angel tried to continue it, Cobra then cut off her words.

"Let me think about it, first. In fact, we need to focus about Nirvana. Maybe later talking about love things.", he said.

She sighed. "Alright…"

She was truly love him even when they were a slaves at first. Unfortunately, Cobra still had no feeling about her. No matter how many times she confessed to him, he won't accept her feelings or he just only rejected.

She could remember, after they've became a member of Oracion Seis, until now, he never separate from Cuberos before. Even in bath, he took her in. Cuberos is a very lucky snake.

Angel was tried her best to become better girls than others. To make Cobra fell in love with her, too. But, it doesn't seem to be goes in her plan… He even more likes Cuberos more than her. She couldn't figured out why he love his pet snake more than any girls. Is it because his favourite color is purple? Love snakes? But she heard his past that, his parent was used to eat by a python. So, she thought he's fear a snake. Or maybe she's different than any kinds of snakes. What Angel thought, that snake is a human. But she couldn't believe of what she thought. _That's impossible that, Cobra's snake is a human. If it's true, I must had met a slave girl or boy before he or she had a curse..._, she thought.

* * *

**(Angel POV)**

We're finally get to the Sacred Graveyard. It take a few hours for us to get this place. Before we're entering first, Jackpot wanted to enter. He want to find out what's in there. So, all we did were waiting for him to come back.

While we were waiting, as usual, Cobra looked at the blue sky. I don't think he wanted to know how's Heaven like. But he just only look at it because, he always thought his pet snake was flying around at the sky.

I was then look at the sky with him, too. Not even a word he want to say to me. Sighed… as usual, he won't talk to me.

"So… don't you feel happy that, Infinity Clock will belong to us?", I said.

"Tch. Not interested.", he replied.

The same words he had to say to me… I like him very much. But, he just doesn't knew it. I turned my head to look at his scar eye. I wanted to know how does it felt like. I tried to feel it, but, he then hold my hand to avoid me to touch his face. "I don't think so."

I sighed. If the only he could letting me touch his scar eye... But talking about that, I have only one reason why I want to fade into the sky like an angel. That is, I wanted to watch how's my sister's life is. Yes, I have one sister. She's pretty weak, useless, quiet and a cry-baby girl. But sometimes, I've always supported her and tell my parents that, my sister is innocent girl. Her name is Yukino. Yukino Aguria. I love her before I became a slave. Without her, I'm sure I'll be lonely forever. Just like Cobra. He had lost his snake. But… after one 'incident', I lost everything. I lost my parents… and I lost Yukino, too. She's… she's my guardian angel…

* * *

Suddenly, there's a sound of a breaking vase. My parents and I were quickly went to the living room. Mom and Dad were shocked. Yukino was breaking a vase. It's always been like this. Whenever my sister is here, there's lots of bad happening.

"Yukino! What have you done?! That vase is very expensive! How can you pay it?!", my mom was scolding her again. She always been like this. Poor Yukino… I was then tried to protect her.

"Sorano, why are you protecting her?"

"Please, mommy, it's not Yukino's fault. She's actually innocent girl.", I said.

"Innocent, you say? She did many times. Remember your puppy, Pako, was gone because of her."

I nodded. "Yes, I knew that. But, Pako was running away so, she couldn't find it. I knew that she's useless and clumsy. But don't worry. You can't blame her. You can blame me. It doesn't matter how many times you're trying to scold me, just let Yukino being with me."

Mom sighed. "…Alright, then."

She was then cleaned the vase. Yukino and I went out from the house to play. We were then play tic-tac-toe by using a soil. "Um… I'm sorry…"

"Hm?", I heard she was mumbling. I couldn't hear what was she's trying to say sometimes.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault. You don't need to protect me. I'm the one who suppose to be blame…"

"Don't say like that. I'm your elder sister, remember? I don't care what's happening to me. I just want you to be safe, that's all.", I said.

She then smiled at me. "You're so lucky, Sorano-nee. You're very clever, kind, and you're not so clumsy as me. I'm so jealous."

"Hey, stop saying that. I'm not really a lucky girl, you know that.", both of us were giggling.

Before I don't have a sister, I was very lonely. I've always wanted to wait someone wanted to be friend with me. But none of the children wanted me. But after Yukino was born, I was really happy. I wanted to be with her forever. I want to protect her, teach her something that Mom or Dad never showed her and even saved her from scolding or bullying.

A few weeks later, after the school was over, we were saw our house was burning. We were shocked. Mom and Dad must be there. I was then ran to the burning house. I was shouting them. But they didn't hear us. I wanted to go into the house to save them. But Yukino pulled me. She doesn't want me to get burnt.

I saw there's a men. I became so angry. "You! You're the one who did this, right?!", I shouted at them.

"Sorano-nee, we better run."

"What?! There's a kid?!", the man was astonishing.

"Let's take them away!"

The men held my hands tightly. It felt hurt. "Ah! Let me go!"

"Sorano-nee!"

"Yukino, run! I'll be fine. Just run!", I shouted at her.

She was very useless. She can't do anything else to rescue me. But all she did was running. "Don't let that girl get away!"

I was then bit the man's hand. Which he had let go off me. I was starting to run away. As fast as I could. But the men were too fast. "You're not gonna get away this time!", the man used a magic. Suddenly, I couldn't move my body. I fell after he hit me by using a magic. All I can do is watching Yukino run away. It became a little foggy. After that, I couldn't see anything else except full in darkness. I wonder… why do they did something to us and our parent like that…?

* * *

And so, I was finally at the strange tower after I woke up. There were lots of people who were called it as a slaves. I felt so scared without Yukino. I was looking all around. They were many people who had got a bad injuries. I don't know what would happened to me if I did some mistakes.

But then, I just saw a slave boy. He's really handsome even if he was now 9 years old. I don't know why… But my heart starting to beat very fast. It's like I like him. But I never met him before. Is this what it's call it, 'love at the first sight'?

Everyday, I've always stalking him. But he never knew that I was stalking. I want to befriend with him. I don't even see he had a friend before, except his pet snake. He always play the purple snake. Does his pet snake is really his real friend?

On that day, it was the day, I had to confess to him. After I said that, I love him, at first, he was blinking his eyes. Just a few moment, he rejected. I can't believe it. Whenever I've always look at him, I almost forgot about my sister, Yukino . I do think that I had to forget about her. But it's not Yukino's fault because I've became a slave. Like I said, she's innocent. She didn't do something bad to me or even my parent. It was just only an incident. She really is… innocent.

* * *

**(Kinana POV)**

_Let me hear your voice…_

I was then woke up after I could hear someone was whispering in my head again. I wanted to know who was this person… Why don't you answer me?

That Sparky guy… his voice was similar to the voice who was whispering me… Is it true…? That the voice who whisper me is actually Sparky? If he is, then, why he didn't asked me about that? Or maybe I didn't told him about my curse by turning me into a snake…

Master and Wakaba went to the infirmary to see me. "What happened to me…?", I asked them. They might knew what was happening to me.

"You fainted from anemia. You just need to rest for a while.", Master replied.

But that's not true. I don't think that's the real answer why I was passed out. "It has something to do with the magic spell I was under, wasn't it? No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything when I was a snake. But… what will happen to me if I _do_ remember? Would I be able to stay here?", I asked them another question. Master and Wakaba were silent just a few moment. And so, they finally told me everything about me.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Makarov and Mira went to get to the Magnolia City by went into the deep forest. "You know Mira, the only who worked as a barmaid is only you.", the third Master said.

She nodded. "Yes, of course I am."

"But I think we need some more an employ or someone will work at the bar.", he suggested.

"But how? There were many wizards who always used a magic but some people are not really interested working at the guild."

Makarov was thinking for a while. He had no idea how to get some more an employ. On that time, Mira saw a big purple snake. "Master, look!", she pointed at the purple snake. He then look at it.

She was only look at the grass. The snake was really lonely. "That's a strange snake… I wonder why do that snake is here…", Mira said.

Makarov then could felt something about the purple snake. He could felt like, she was actually a human. Not a snake. She was actually had under a curse. He walk slowly toward to her. "Ah! Master, what are you doing?"

The snake was look at him. "…Come with me. I will break the curse that you were under."

She was silent. She doesn't know what she's gonna say. She had seen that, Makarov's cape was a guild mark of Fairy Tail. It was her enemy. But she doesn't want to attack. "I know that you're a human."

She was shocked. None of the people knew that she's a human. Included Cobra. Even though, she's a member of Oracion Seis, bur she can't betray herself. Betray Cobra. What should she's gonna do? Is she want to turned back into a human and betray her best friend or she rather became a snake forever? She then followed them to go to the guild. Even if she was betray him, but she was no longer a member of Oracion Seis, for now.

* * *

After they've arrive at the guild, Makarov and the snake went into the infirmary. He tried to lift off a curse that the snake was under. But her curse was the most powerful that she ever had. Makarov tried to his best to break it even if he had to use too much magic.

Finally, the curse had been broken. The snake suddenly changed. She had no more a canine teeth… a shiny purple scale… It was to be revealed that, a snake was turned back into a girl. She had a violet hair. An emerald eyes and her face is look like a 12 years old girl. She's also look a little fat. She was ate too much rats when she was a snake.

The girl then started to open her eyes. "Are you alright?", Makarov asked her.

The violet-haired girl get up from the bed. She was scratching her head. "What… Where am I-kina?", she asked him.

"You're at the guild called Fairy Tail.", he replied.

"Fairy… Tail?"

"Do you remember anything?", he asked her.

She shook her head. "No…"

"You don't even remember when you were turned into a snake?"

"Was I… turned into a snake-kina?", she said.

After she turned back into a human, the girl with a violet hair couldn't remember anything. She had been suffered by an amnesia. Not even a single memory she could remember except her name and a promise from her friend. "What should I do-kina?"

"Do you know anything about magic?"

She shook her head. "Then, why don't you became a new employee at my guild?"

"An employee? Are you sure-kina?"

"Of course I am. In fact, we don't have enough employ or someone work at the bar. So, you can be a waitress for a while until your memory is came back.", he said.

"Alright, then. If you say so-kina."

"What's your name?", he asked her the last question.

"I'm… Kinana.", she replied.

"I see… Kinana."

* * *

It's had been a few weeks, that Kinana had work at the Fairy Tail. And become as the new employee of her guild. But she still doesn't remember her past. Even when she was a snake.

On that day, Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and Mira wanted to see her at the infirmary. The smoke guy and the fire wizard, had just knew that she had been under a curse.

"You were turned into a snake?!", Wakaba exclaimed.

Kinana nodded. "Yeah. Although I don't remember anything from then… I just remember one thing, that my friend made me a promise-kina", she said.

"A promise?"

"That even if we were separated, he would ride a shooting star to come and get me someday-kina.", she said, while she imagined a prince charming was riding on the star and her eyes were sprakling.

"What the hell is that?"

"Master, about that girl…", Macao was curious about her. He doesn't knew where or how Master found her.

"She's the snake that was staying in the forest all the time. The snake showed signs of being put under a curse.", he replied.

"And when you lifted the curse, it was really a girl, huh?", Wakaba guessed.

"Except it was a powerful spell, and I couldn't detect its purpose… even now, her condition is still unstable.", Makarov told them about her curse.

"So if she remembers…?"

"Which is why I took her in, so we can keep an eye on her."

"Meddling old man! Yeesh!"

"A voice that only she can hear… With apologies to Kinana, when her memories of being a snake really do return, it may not be something to celebrate.", Makarov told them the bad news about her.

"Poor Kinana…"

"So her memories may prove poisonous, huh?"

"Well, we'll all watch over her, won't we?"

* * *

The violet-haired woman was missed about that. She was busying about her work, 7 years ago. She doesn't know what she had to do since her curse is starting to came back again. "You've got nothin' to worry about now. Because no matter what happens, we will protect you.", Macao was comforting her.

"So, just be quite and get some rest."

She couldn't felt good for now. She either want to remember it, or she have to wait until her friend is coming back for her. But if she waiting, her curse might became even worst. '_Sparky…_', she called out a crimson-haired man's name.


	12. Reborn Oracion Seis Appear

**I add another OC of mine. It will be Laentine's assistant. Not exactly sure if I write this guy is either to make Cobra to forget Cuberos or tell him about his snake. And this chapter is almost similar to episode of 140 and 141. I also write the same speech from that episode. Oh yeah, before this chapter is end, I know that Cobra said that, he want to kill Cuberos. But I write it that, he want to kill Kinana. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Somewhere at the hill, there's a solitary hut where people can see a sunset and red roses. No one live in the hut, except Laentine and her assistant, Lucifer. They're both live together until the bloody red eyes girl's mission was finish. She was lying down on the floor. As usual that she always do, thinking about something. Something that she want to do. Lucifer then went into the hut after he buy food and drinks for the two of them.

"Is something wrong, Lady Laentine?", he said to her.

She sighed. "…Nothing."

"Did you already found a person that you want to find?"

She shook her head. "…Not really."

"I see. Do you want a cup of tea? I'll make it for you.", he went to the kitchen to make a tea for her.

"Sure… Thank you. But, I just… met a girl."

"A girl? It's rarely that you just met a girl. Who is she?", he asked her.

"…I don't know. She's looks so… familiar."

"Well, you shouldn't have a deal with _him_ by erasing your memory.", he said after he had done make a tea.

"…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry to me. So, do you want to see her again?"

Laentine took a sip of tea after he poured a tea for her. "…I'm not sure. Maybe, I need to go to Maroko Village, first."

"Maroko Village? I'll go with you, then"

"…Thank you.", Lucifer then smile to her. He always so nice to her. But for Laentine, she never show him any feelings after she make a deal with someone.

* * *

All of the pieces of Infinity Clock then took it by Brain II. Natsu and his team were shocked after Brain II and the others who were followed them came. They had just only knew that the member of Oracion Seis had been escaped from the prison just now. "It looks like the members are different…", the scarlet-haired woman said.

Jackpot then used a slot magic and introduce themselves to Team Natsu. "It really is Oracion Seis… No, no, no, no. Reborn Oracion Seis what I meant. I'm glad to introduce ourselves to you."

"Reborn Oracion Seis?!", they exclaimed.

The way how Jackpot is, he was as noisy as Hoteye. But not so noisy about money. "Yes, indeed. We're the Reborn Oracion Seis.", Brain II agreed about him, too.

"You're Midnight?!", Salamander guessed.

"That name belongs to the distant past. For now, call me Brain II."

"What do you mean by 'II'?! Why you bastards came here for?!", Natsu asked them.

"I have one wish and that is to carry out my father's will. To destroy everything that has a form."

"You're still talking that nonsense?", Erza asked him.

He grinned. Cobra, Angel, a strange bald man and Brain II raised their hand to seal each of the pieces of the Infinity Clock. "Legion, Fairy Tail, your mission is now over.", the spiky hair man said to them.

The Infinity Clock then started to ring like a bell. Which, Natsu's Team and Legion Corps' ear were hurt by the sound of clock. "What the hell is that?!"

"Dan! Don't let them get it!", Byro ordered the spearman.

"Understood.", he held his spear and started to chase the Reborn Oracion Seis .

"That's our line!"

"Stay out of the way!", Dan shouted to the Salamander.

"The maggots are swarming.", the spiky-haired man said the same word just like Brain used to say 7 years ago. He then used the same magic like his fake father to them.

"I'll knock that right back to you!", Dan reflect it by using his Ricochet. Unfortunately it doesn't effect on it. He cried out loud to Lucy.

Byro then tried to use nullify magic by using his staff. But the nullify magic also doesn't effect on Brain II's Darkness magic, even if it's all forms of magic. "What happened to his magic nullifying?!", Gray exclaimed.

"It refracted the range of Byro's magic and attacked simultaneously. That's why he's called as Brain!", Jackpot explained to them.

"Carla, can you feel it?"

"Yes. Extraordinary, menacing magic power…", Carla replied.

"Ownership of the Infinity Clock is determined by the wizard that carves his seal upon it.", Brain II went on the clock after he said it.

"Therefore, this clock had become our property for now.", he adding another words. The clock continued to ring again. The Reborn Oracion Seis didn't felt it hurt of the sound, at all, especially for Angel, she was really enjoy it.

"Hold on! You were suddenly coming out of nowhere and snatching it like a coward!", the blonde-haired woman said to them.

"I can hear your anger… You're all in state of confusion."

Racer laughed because the Fairy Tail were stupid as always. "What a laugh."

"People of the darkness like us aren't even permitted to touch this clock. So, that's why we gathered you.", Angel told their plan.

"We were used… No way… Then why did my father…?"

Brain II smile evilly to them. "A chill just ran up my spine. These guys are so scary!", Happy said.

"The magic I'm feeling coming off of them…"

"It's in a different league that what they had before.", the raven-haired guy said.

"You give a damn…"

"You're just danced in the palm of our hand… Think of it as an honor. Foolish as ever.", Cobra said.

"Shut the hell up!", Natsu took out the fire dragon breathed to attack them, but then, someone was dispersing the Salamander's Roar of the Fire Dragon.

"Is that Wind Magic?", Wendy guessed.

"Wind…? Nothing as gentle as that. The storm… The storm is coming.", after the bald man opened the hood, it was to be revealed, he's one of the Eisenwald.

"That face… that voice… Don't tell me…"

Jackpot then using his slot magic to introduce the bald man. "The man was formerly in Eisenwald. He is the one and only Erigor!"

"My name is Grim Reaper."

Happy then sweat it. "People sure do change after 7 years, don't they?"

"Come down here so I can beat the crap outta you!"

The crimson-haired man sighed. He started became annoy about them. Of course, he's not really like wasting his time. "Brain, how long are we going to waste our time here, anyway?"

"We have a grand aim, don't we?"

Brain II was knew it from along time. But he'll never forgive from 7 years ago to Fairy Tail. "Why don't you play them just for a while, Cobra, Racer?"

"Of course.", they said at the same time and quickly went down to finish Fairy Tail off.

Erza quickly reequipped her armor, Gray, as usual, stripped off his clothes and they started to attack them. But, the Reborn Oracion Seis, this time is became stronger. Racer's speed had became faster than 7 years ago. Happy and the other wizards can't see him very well. He's almost like a wild that is want to chase its prey.

Cobra then greeted Wendy and Carla polite even if he's actually a cold person. "It's been a long time, Maiden of the Sky… and cat.", he said. He then asked them something that he want to know it for along time.

Wendy and Carla's body were shaking. They were felt terrified because of him. They also had no idea what was he want to know. He could hear their thought... their feeling of frightened… "What? You don't know the answer? …Then begone!", he attacked her by using a magic. But it wasn't Poison Dragonslayer magic. It was different. Wendy and Carla couldn't move their body.

"Wait, Cobra! Your opponent is me!", Natsu shouted at him.

Cobra could hear the Salamander's thought. Very clearly this time. _Annoying Salamander_. "As always, your voice is abrasive.", he said and used his Sound magic by just only used his right finger. The area then had destroy everything. Lots of Fairy Tail member were defeated because of his Sound magic.

"Dammit! Cobra… You bastard…!"

"I can hear your despair… Be destroyed by your own voice.", the crimson-haired man said to him.

Dan then told Coco to escape. He told her not to ask or tell him anything. "The outcome is as obvious as vinegar melting papyrus."

They were many wizards from Fairy Tail had been defeated by Racer and Cobra. Erza and Gray started to battle with Erigor. His storm magic makes a wind to become tornado. Which, Titania and stripped guy had been defeated by him.

"What are you going to do?", Byro asked the spearman.

"Since I was born a man, there's still something I can do, even if I risk my own life."

He then stood and tried to protect Lucy and Michelle. "You have something that doesn't rightfully belong to you! Even if there's a difference in our strengths, I won't take even one step back!", Dan shouted to the Reborn Oracion Seis. The blonde-haired woman called out his name.

"He can be a respectable person, too?", Michelle guessed. Happy wasn't sure, and so as Lucy.

While Dan kept babbling to them, Angel called him, 'Dull-witted fellow'. After he saw her at the first sighted, his personality had change. "You're my Rosslyn!", he shouted out loud.

"What was that?!", Lucy, Michelle and Happy were exclaimed.

The spearman quickly went toward to her and held her hand and wanted to know the silver-haired woman's name. "Angel. And I hate men who act too familiar.", she replied. _And my heart is also belong to Cobra…_, she thought._  
_

Jackpot finished him off by using Lightning Bonus. Which he had finally defeated and fell on the ground. "It made my whole body shudder. This must be a presentiment of romance.", he guessed.

"No, I'm the one who zapped you.", the pink teddy bear sweat it. And so as Byro and Coco. He may be a decent person sometimes, but he was always a stupid and flirtatious spearman.

"The difference in power between us is obvious.", Angel said.

"Tch. Wasting time…"

"Let's get going. Angel, get rid of them.", Brain II ordered her.

"Understood. The cost is 30.", her hand was glowing like a shiny gold.

"That's Angel! The celestial wizard!", Happy said.

Lucy was getting ready to call out the gate of Capricorn. "I suspected as much, though it seems like she's got an odd personality."

Angel just took out of the strange coins. "Maiden who walks with the Celestial Spirits… I was a child back then. But now, as my name implies, I'm an angel. You think that spirits can stand up against an angel? I'll show you some beautiful Angel Magic.", she said.

"But before that, people will grovel before me, despair… and sacrifice their own lives. Look at the power that comes from the light n my own name! I summon the angel that calls forth victory… Barakiel!", she summoned a strange angel statue and started to finish the Fairy Tail and Legion off.

* * *

A 14 years old girl and Lucifer arrived at the Maroko Village. The village had nothing but only a wilt crops and plants, and the houses had been destroy it by burning. It was a decades ago. "Ah… It's been along time. Don't you remember, Lady Laentine?"

She shook her head. "…No."

"Oh, sorry about that. You lost your memory. I forgot."

"…Don't worry.", she forgive him.

"But you know, do you still remember when you were take me with you?"

She was silent. But that memory, she remember it.

_"Is that you, Laentine?", a strange stuffed cat spoke._

_"I can see that, you have a dream.", she could sense it._

_"A dream…? Well, I don't know…"_

_"Maybe I can help you."_

_"Help me…? Do you think if I come with you, will my dream is came true?", 'it' asked her. She then held the stuffed cat's hand. She used a strange magic. But it wasn't a curse magic. It was to be shown that, she break a strange curse that the doll was under. It was to reveal that, the doll was turned into a young man. Of course, he has one dream, only. He only wanted to be with her._

Laentine then went into the forest. "Wait, Lady Laentine?! Where are you going?!"

"…I'm just want to eat a cherry."

"Really? Sorry about that.", he was sweating. He was really over-protective of Laentine.

* * *

**(Cobra POV)**

Everyone in Reborn Oracion Seis were gathering somewhere near Zentopia Church. The Infinity Clock was also is in our hands. But, I'm still not so satisfied about it. The only I felt it, to bring the end of this world. But there're something we still need. "The Infinity Clock isn't complete yet. To obtain the great power, sacrifice of something suitable is the price that must be paid. We know that better than anyone.", he said.

All of us, except Brain II went our way to go to the church to take care of the celestial wizard by using Anti-Link. As we walk, I could hear someone was calling me 'Sparky'. It makes me shocked. None of the people call me like that, but only that 'Kinana' person. Her voice… she was feeling frightening. It's like she could whisper me even if we're now far away. "What's wrong?", Angel said to me. But, hearing that bitch voice, makes me to forget about her.

"…Nothing."

From the evening until night, we had already arrived the churches that is near to us. I can hear it… "There are 4 churches on that land over there. The priest has already evacuated… the guards don't know anything about it, too.", I told them.

"Alright! In that case, we're gonna wham-bam 'em too, one right after the another." The noisy bear said while using the slot magic.

"I want to see… destruction… It's what I live for…", Racer laughed. Sighed… as usual thing he always do.

"Let's split up and get it done quickly. Our work today is the same as yesterday.", Angel make a plan for us.

"Same? Was I… doing the same kind of thing yesterday?"

"You don't need to remember anything. All you have to do is carry out your objective as a Demon General.", the silver-haired woman told the forgettable man.

"I see… That's all I need to think about…"

I sighed. "We can't waste time. Let's go.", we were all split up. Racer, Grim Reaper and Jackpot went to the different church. But for Angel and I, went to the same church. We went to it as quickly as possible. Cuz I don't like waste any time.

One of the church then had been exploded by us. Which make all the guards were shocked. We were appeared it after the guards went near the church. "Oracion Seis!"

"They came! Protect the church!", one of the guard was ordered the others of guard.

"Men who aren't the least bit beautiful… Cost 20, grovel before the angel's glow!", she summoned a different angel statue by using a few coins only. But while she's distracted them, I went to it to find the location of celestial wizard. And so, I tried to hear its thoughts very careful.

…I see… she's using a concealment magic, eh? "A piddling trick.", I said after I used a Sound magic. The church then had been destroy it.

"What a tasteless.", the bitch said.

"There's no such thing as 'tasteful' with the path we're on.", I replied to her.

"What about the anti-link?", I continued by asking her about anti-link.

"I took it care already. You're cold man, as always. But that's what I like about you."

Sighed… here she goes again. Confessing how she felt being with me. But I'm still rejecting her. Nothing can change. "All I need is her. That hasn't changed, even now. Someday, once I see that 'woman' again, I will kill her, and then…"

"…You can gain a new power.", she continued my words.

"The way I am now, the misery I feel is driving force that produces power. Until the world comes to an end, this pain in my chest won't disappear, no matter what."

She agreed of what I was saying. "In order to achieve our objective, we'll convert anything into power. Failure… Frustration… Years of being humiliated… That is who we are as the Reborn Oracion Seis."

I was silent only. But yes, she was right. That woman… I will kill her… the last breathe you had gave me, Cuberos… I will kill her by using Poison Dragonslayer. Kill that 'Kinana' person, I can finally find you.


	13. The truth of Laentine

**As the title say, The truth of Laentine. What the title mean is, about Laentine's past. When you've read about Zeref, about the Darkness or possessing thingy or whatever I write, I get that idea from a game call Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Before I play it, at first I read about Naomi. After that, I read a reason why do students were had been killed or suicide. It's all because of Darkness. Sorry if I talking about that horror game, not FT and even I didn't meant to stole someone's idea. As usual, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"To bring the end of this world…", Kinana said after she wrote a strange language on the wall. Her curse that she was under is became worst. But her body doesn't change anything, only someone was controlling her like a puppet.

Mira and her brother take care of her while she was still in pain. Elfman want to get a wet cloth to cool the violet-haired woman's body. While Mira was taking care and watching her. "Laentine…", Kinana mumble.

The demon woman heard the violet-haired woman was mumbling. She want to hear Kinana mumbling again. "Laentine… Laentine… Laentine…", she mumble again. Mira shocked after she heard the name of Laentine. She quickly went out from the guild to find Makarov in the forest.

The third Master was stood up and look at the night sky, only. He then could hear someone was called out his name, by calling him 'Master', even though he's no more the Master of Fairy Tail.

"What's wrong, Mira? You looks so panic."

She panted. She was running too fast. "Master, have you ever heard a girl named Laentine?"

"Not really… Except, Kinana used to meet her 7 years ago. Why you ask?"

"That name… I'm sure that, a hundreds years ago, she used to live at Maroko Village…", Mira said. The third Master was puzzling. He didn't knew what on_ earth_ was she talking about.

"Master, can you come with me to go to Maroko Village? I'm sure there's something we can find out about Laentine… Even Kinana."

He silent just for a moment. The demon wizard was right. If they let Kinana become like this, her spell might became even worst. Worst than becoming a snake. "Alright, then. But we have to hurry. We can't let everyone worry. Poor Kinana…"

_Laentine… that name looks so familiar_…, Mira thought.

* * *

Mira and Makarov were finally arrived at the temple. But before they entered it, the demon woman could felt someone was watching them. _Maybe it was my imagination…_, Mira thought. No, it wasn't her imagination. Someone was really watching them. The person who watching them even Mira and Makarov couldn't see it, it was Laentine.

The man who live near the temple served them food and drinks. "It's rarely that, there's a guest here. Well there's nothing much I've known about this place. So, why are you came here for?", he asked them.

"We came here to know about Laentine. I know that, she died a hundreds years ago. But I'm sure you knew about her, too.", Mira replied.

The man sighed after he heard 'Laentine'. "I knew about her just a little only."

_'Laentine was used to live at the Maroko Village with her brother. Her parent was died along time because of her. The villagers thought she's unfortunate girl. But they were also rather called her, the daughter of Devil God. It was because of her red eyes. The red eyes were the meaning of the Blood of Sin. No one would never getting near her except her brother. The villager also thought their parent were died because of her.'_

"That is all I knew.", the man replied.

"Then, how come she was alive back? I mean, I've heard that, Laentine was the one who controlled the Tower of Heaven."

He was silent. He was also heard about the Tower of Heaven, too. "I think she's either an immortal girl or she's a ghost."

"Immortal?", Mira said.

The man nodded. "Yes. Before she controlled it, the villagers buried her alive. She was hate all the villagers of Maroko who was burying her. And so, she want to revenge on them. She was cursing because of them. 3 days later, she had already get out from the land. She then burning the village of Maroko. But she wasn't killed her brother. He was running away from the village. After she burnt it, she went to Fiore without a reason. But she just heard a rumor that, her brother was died. She had decided that, she want to build the Tower of Heaven by using a slave to resurrect him. It doesn't matter if it's a young child, teenager, adult or an elder.", he told them another past about Laentine.

Mira and Makarov were silent. They were hearing about Laentine's story really carefully. "But I also heard that, she had already died because a boy named Jellal killed by using a strange magic."

"Can you tell me? What's her brother's name?", Makarov asked him.

"You might know a lot about him. His name is Zeref. The Black Wizard."

Mira was shocked about Laentine's brother. God Heaven, how come she was forgetting. Of course, she also heard a lot that Zeref had a sister. But after he thought she died, his heart became black. Meanwhile, in the deep forest, the bloody red eyes girl astonished before she took a bit of cherry. Her memory suddenly regained back little by little. She turned her head after she heard someone was calling her name. It was a little boy. He had a black hair. He was smiled at her. "Who… are…?" she asked a strange boy. But it was only an illusion. He was then disappeared. She became silent back. She wondered who was that boy. When he was smiled at her, it's like he knew her. Her memory doesn't recovery yet about either that boy or the girl she used to meet 7 years ago.

Back to Mira and Makarov, they went out from the temple. Before they went out, the man also told them that, Zeref had changed by become the evil wizard because he had lost his sister and even someone was possess him. It's because he always had a negative emotion. The Darkness, then took possession of Zeref's body.

"I felt pity on Zeref…", Mira said.

"Why?"

"I think, he's actually a kind person just like Kinana was talking about a 'young man'. I guess, there are another people who were actually kind and caring. ...I understand how he felt. Lost something precious… After he was feeling grief... hatred... anger... and guilty... That Darkness... it took him away. The name was really familiar after Kinana called out that name...", she said.

"…Anyway, we need to head back to our guild. We're not gonna let everyone worry about us."

After Mira and Makarov left the village, Laentine see and heard them. Hearing of what Mira just say, makes her memory finally regained. "…I remember.", she then crushing a cherry by using her right hand as a shown to be a blood. "'This person'… 'it' ruined my plan."

* * *

In the hut, Lucifer was waiting Laentine while he was trying to catch mice silently. He could remember about Laentine's mission. She used to tell her after he turned back into a human back.

_"…I have one mission."_

_"…? A mission?", he repeated her words._

_She nodded. "…I have to find this person, and eliminate it hatred. But, it had to kill on its own."_

_"Do you know about this person?", he asked._

_She shook her head. "Not really…"_

_"I see. And, what will happen, if your mission is failed?"_

_"…I'm not quite sure."_

"I wonder what will happen to Lady Laentine if her mission is failed…", he talked to himself. Suddenly, a strange spider went near him.

_Why didn't you go and find Laentine?_

"Hm? She said she want to eat cherry at Maroko Village. Is that a problem?"

_That was only a few minutes she want to eat it. In fact, I could have sense something is might happened about her._

He was shocked. "Wait! Are you telling me that, her memory had already got it back?!"

_True. But not just that._

"What is it?", he asked.

_I'm not exactly sure… But, you have to tell 'him' or it will be too late._

"Yeah… and the problem is, I had no idea where should I find 'him'."

_He's somewhere at the church. Not exactly sure where is it.  
_

"Fine. In fact, I'm getting bored to wait for her.", he then left the hut and transformed himself into a big black cat with a bat-like wings.

_I wonder… what will Laentine going to do to her? Should I send her to Hell right now?_

* * *

**Laentine had finally got her memory back. But who is 'this person'? Does she also knew that, she was the one who put Kinana under a curse? What will she's gonna up to Kinana? How do Lucifer knew a person that Kinana hate? And what's Laentine make a deal with _him_?  
**


	14. Laentine's Past: Diary

**I've always wanted to write like a diary. So in this chapter, there's a record of past about Laentine's life. There're also had fight between Cobra and Erza(after Max protect her from Cobra's attack). And even Lucifer had a little chat with Cobra, about Cuberos. You might get shocked. Try to read it if you dare.**

* * *

**Day 19 of Spring**

After our parents' were died, the only I had were only my brother and Lucifer, my stuffed cat. Many villagers in Maroko Village thought, they were died because of me. Ever since my parents were died, they were started calling me Daughter of Devil God. Either it's because I had a red eyes or they thought I had a black heart. But about my eyes, I knew that the color were as red as a blood. It was actually a natural color. I wonder why…

**Day 20 of Spring**

As usual thing that I've always do. Eating cherries at Maroko Forest. I just love cherry. I couldn't stop eating. Whenever I saw there's a cherry in the forest, I went to eat it. But the most sweet and juicy, is at Maroko Forest. That's why I went there every morning.

While I was ate it, the same bully boys were picking on me, again. Some villagers were fear of me because I had a bloody red eyes. But those boys were the only one who aren't fear. They're usually making fun of me by using my hair. The thing that they always do is, dye my hair. I just hate it when they dyeing my hair. Especially if it's color of light. Not just only dye, they were also cutting my hair and make my hair messy. But this time, they're not playing my hair, they were took Lucifer. They ran away after they took him. I want to get Lucifer back. But I'm sure they won't give it to me. I will pray that he'll be fine staying with those bully boys…

**Day 23 of Spring**

It's already 3 days that, they won't give it to me. I had a bad feeling about Lucifer. It's like he was suffering by them. After I ate my breakfast, I told my brother, Zeref, everything about me… Lucifer… and those bully… Zeref-nee then, became angry after I told him that they took my stuffed cat away. He then went out from house quickly. He knew a lot about those boys. Of course, they were hurting me all the time.

Just a few hours later, Zeref-nee came back. I was shocked. His body and face had lots of bruise. Let me think, those bullies were attacking him it's because he want to get Lucifer. Oh, he's also brought my stuffed cat. But, Lucifer was in pain. He had lost his left eye button. His arm was almost broke. And even, he looks a little dark. It's like he had been burnt. I'm so sorry Lucifer… I shouldn't take you anywhere. I just want to show you how's the Human World is. In the end, I make you suffered in pain. You can forgive me, won't you?

**Day 24 of Spring**

Well, if going out is too dangerous, then, I would rather make some clothes for Lucifer by using a paper and ribbon. I prefer black paper since I like a color of dark. Lucifer is only watching me. I love him very much. It's like, he's the only friend that I want. After I make a clothes for Lucifer, I wore those clothes to him. He looks badass. I make a clothes of butler suit. Since, he's wore a butler suit, as a nickname, I will call him a Butler Guy. …Wait, or maybe I call him a Cat Butler. Thanks to Mommy and Daddy, they were gave me Lucifer after I was 5 years old. They already realized, I had no a friend, but only my brother to hang out.

**Day 27 of Spring**

It seems like the village became even bad than I expected. Maroko Village is also known as the village of disaster. I had no idea why, or how this village became like this. The village became disaster before my parents were born. So, it couldn't be me. Maroko Village… have no enough food… have no enough water… there'll be no rainy days… Even if the villagers were praying, but the village still had lots of unfortunate days.

**Day 30 of Spring**

According to rumor, there's only one way to make the villagers live in peace and that is making a sacrifice in Red Moon Day. A child who were below 10 ages, need to be a sacrifice. They're always do that every years. The Leader of Maroko Village want me to be a sacrifice in the Red Moon Day. I had no other choice, then. The festival will be tomorrow in midnight.

I don't know why… But, I'm not ready yet, but still… Will Zeref-nee is gonna save me or he let me die…? After I ate dinner, he said that, he doesn't want to let me to become a sacrifice of the Red Moon Day. He believe that I'm a human. But not a Daughter of Devil God. I'm very happy. I knew he still care about me even if I'm a sacrifice children of Red Moon Day.

**Day 31 of Spring**

Before midnight will come, I told Zeref-nee that, he needs to watch Lucifer. I don't want to let my stuffed cat felt worried about me. He promised to take care of him. The midnight had finally arrived, and so, Zeref-nee and I went to the temple. All of the villagers had already arrived before us.

At first, we were praying to the God that, 'will the villagers may live peaceful for now'. After the Red Monn had finally appeared, Zeref-nee and I went to the Maroko Forest. There's a small wooden house made by him. We were supposed to go to the Maroko Well, where a sacrifices of child had to fall it. But, the two of us included Lucifer betrayed the God.

* * *

**(Cobra POV)**

"Cuberos is gone… I… have no longer a friends…", I lowly my voice. After I've seen the sand wizard was protecting Titania, he rather die more than letting her felt in pain. To think, friendship really important.

"Hoho… I heard that, your sadness. But people can get stronger by overcoming their sadness.", she said.

Tch. Like she knew anything about me. We may used to be a slave when we were a child. But she never knew a lot about me. The painful… "There's no way you can comprehend the pain that's in my heart."

"Don't be so sure! Everyone bears pain in their heart. Yes. Everyone…"

Tch. Yeah, right. Between me and everyone, we're all different. She also meant included Jellal, too. "This way! We found the celestial wizard and have her in protective custody."

"Alright! Take her to the headquarters, quickly!"

Dammit. I forgot about my purpose. All I did was focusing to fight those fairies. I was then took out an Anti-Link to kill off the celestial wizard. "Titania, one of these days, will settle these for good.", I left them.

* * *

**Day 10 of Summer**

After the ceremony was over, that night, Zeref-nee came into the forest to see me. He also brought some food and drinks to me. After I ate it, he said that Lucifer is fine even we're not gonna see each other again. But I believe we will… someday…

**Day 11 of Summer**

Just as usual we were always do. Sometimes, we were always watching the full moon, talking all about Zeref-nee's life and Lucifer, too, and how's the village. It was really the greatest day of my life. I was really glad that, no one never knew that, I was still alive except Zeref-nee and Lucifer.

* * *

**(Cobra POV)**

After I killed off the celestial wizard, I went out from the church and burnt it just like I did with Angel. "Only 3 celestial wizards left…", I talked to myself. Cuberos… why won't you come back for me…? Did you already died… or you're disappeared because you're just only a snake…?

"Yo."

I could hear someone greeted me. It's rarely that somebody could talk to me. I turned around to find out who was it. Strange man… Is he a human or… a cat? He almost look like a human. But he had a cat ear on the top of his head, a sharp claws and even a long black tail. Can't figured out who is he. Or maybe it was just only his costume. But it's not a Halloween or something.

"Let me guess, you're Cobra of Reborn Oracion Seis, right?"

Tch. He's so annoying. What the hell is he doing here? I don't even know him. "Get lost". I finished him off by using a Sound magic. But he dodged it. So, he knew about magic, too. I guess he must be a wizard. It doesn't matter of that. I don't want to waste my time to fight him.

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you!", he shouted at me. He thought I couldn't hear him just because I was a little bit further from him. Like I'm gonna hear his stupidity words.

"I'm going to tell you about Cuberos. Your pet snake.", he said.

I shocked. Cuberos…? So, he knew about her, too? I… I can't believe it. No one.. Just no one knew about her… but… how did he knew about her?! Does that mean… she's with him? Since he's talking about her, I will listening to him and tried to hear his thought. But, I couldn't hear it. Strange… I thought I could hear someone's thought even if someone was suffering in amnesia and didn't think anything. Could it be… he's truly not a human…?

"But before I want to tell you about Cuberos, there's a few question I need to ask you. Why do you want her? Why is it so important to you? And what does it mean by, 'to hear a voice of my only friend..'? How come… you had a deep feeling about her?", he asked lots of question.

Tch. Like I'm gonna answer all of his questions. He think that he knew her more than me. I don't even want to reply it.

"Is it because… you think Cuberos is a human?", a half human and cat said.

What? A human? Is he insane? Cuberos is only a snake. How come he know about it. "What do you know about her, anyway? I knew her a lot more than anyone else. You never knew about her.", I said to him.

"Do you really think you knew her? Don't be so selfish. If you know about her, then, you might had already found that snake."

I was silent. It's not that I was really selfish. Of course, I care about her. Tch. To think that, I didn't knew anything about her. I knew her from along time ago. "Cuberos is truly is a human. Lady Laentine was the one who turned her into a snake."

"…How do you know about that?"

"…After I became her follower, she used to tell me everything. Even though she lost her memory, but, there are a few memory that she still remember.", he said.

I was silent only. As usually thing I had to do. But I'm still focus to listen of what he's gonna said to me about Cuberos.

"But still… it would be better for you to forget her."

"Why do I have to forget her?! She's my friend!", I shouted in anger.

"Look, I know how you felt. Like I said, she's a human. You don't need to find her anymore. But, Lady Laentine… she's gonna tell a person that he/she hate you and kill you."

"What?". There's another person who hate me? I didn't do anything to make him/her feeling hurt before. Except by killing and kidnapping people it's because a mission for Oracion Seis.

"Two people who hate you. Lady Laentine and…"

"...And who?", I became a little impatient. I just want to know who hate me besides 'Laentine'. I'm still can't hear his thought. Who is the person who hate me…?

He smile at me. "…Fufufu. I can't tell."

Dammit! I almost had it to find out who's the person hate me. Why he can't tell me…? Is this person is dangerous or something? "Still, the reason why Lady Laentine hate you, it's because you ruined her plan."

"Her plan?! I didn't ruined someone's plan before!", I shouted at him. He just blame me it's because I ruined 'Laentine's' plan.

"It's like this, after Cuberos had became a snake, Lady Laentine could felt the purple snake's life was even better and fun. Someone was took her away and that is, you. You're the one who took Cuberos.", he said.

My fault…? She blame me it's because I ruined her plan? … if I didn't met Cuberos… I'm sure this won't kept happening and there's nothing would happened about my heart in my chest…

"Think before you have to do, Cobra. Two choice you need to choose: Forget about her, searching her.", he said the last words to me after that, he turned himself into a big black cat and flew away at the sky. Is that… the only choices I have?

* * *

**Day 1 of Spring**

After 7 years had been passed, I'm still live in the forest. And the villagers still can't find out about me. But Zeref-nee said that, the village still like the old live. Don't have enough food… water… and there's still no rainy days. I bet God was angry it's because of me. But I can't blame myself. Maroko Village is the village of disaster. So, the village is actually natural.

**Day 17 of Autumn**

It was really bored because for the rest of my life from 7 years ago until now, all I did was sitting in the small wooden house and wait for Zeref-nee. So, I went out from the wooden house that night with my brother, too. Just as usual thing, I'm always, ate cherries.

After a little while, the villager of Maroko were came into the forest and they had find out that I was still alive all along. Zeref-nee told me to run. And so, I followed his orders. One of the villager was stopping Zeref-nee. I don't want to look back. All I did was, running. As fast as I could. But in the end, they caught me by pulling my hair. My hair was long because I never cut it for 7 years. After they caught me, they put my face into the lake. Every time until I drowned.

Just a moment, I woke up after I could hear someone was calling my name. The voice was very sad. But I knew that voice. It was my brother. I opened my eyes slowly. I realized that, I was in the deep hole. I couldn't see very well because someone was folding my eyes by using a blindfolding. Suddenly, I could felt there's a soil at my feet. After the blindfolded was had been opened it a half at my left eye only, I could see all the villager were burying me. I don't understand… Why…? Why did they buried me? I'm still alive. Why did they so this to me?

Now I understand. They were all hate me. They thought I'm the daughter of Devil God just because I had a bloody red eyes. Curses all of you…! I'll never forgive you… I'll never forgive all of you…! Why Zeref-nee…? Why won't save me…? Are you… afraid if they hurt you, too? Someday… just someday… I'm gonna get a revenge…! You will all see how much pain I was used to have. I don't care if I hurt my own brother or Lucifer.

**Day 20 of Autumn**

I was finally get out from the filthy soil. First thing first, I will burnt the boys' houses who were used to suffer me. After that, I burnt the others villager house. And lastly, I also burnt Zeref-nee''s house. I don't care about him even Lucifer.

**Day 23 of Autumn**

I don't understand… My revenge had over, but, I'm still alive. And that magic… where did I learn to burn the houses back then…? Could it be… I was really a… daughter of the Devil God…? …No. it was those villagers' fault. They were the one who make me felt hurt and painful. That is for punishment.

**Day 27 of Autumn**

I had no idea why I'm now at the Magnolia City. But I think there's something I had to do in this city. I wonder what… But while I was in the café, I heard some people said all about Zeref-nee. They say he died along time ago. It's pretty unknown. Zeref-nee… is he… actually care about me…? He actually doesn't want to buried me… but, he afraid that I hate him. I guess I was wrong about him. I think I forgive him. Still, there's one thing I had to do. I need to resurrect him. So, I need to know lots of things about magic especially if it's dark magic.

**Day 21 Winter**

After 3 years, I'm still can't find out to resurrect Zeref-nee. I just found a strange old book in the library. I tried to pull it out from the shelf and tried to read it about that magic. I was shocked. I had finally found out how to resurrect him. It was call it the Tower of Heaven. None of the people went to the tower before. Since nobody control it, then I'm gonna control it. But I can't do it by myself first. I need to think about it for a moment.

**Day 4 of Spring**

I had already learnt a new magic from 28 of Winter until now. I learnt by myself. My magic were Curse magic, Summoning magic and Control magic. Those magic were black arts. I can only summon a human-like formed. After I mastery all that magic, I summoning a wizards to kidnap all of the adults or children. It doesn't matter if it's stupid, rich, boast or innocent.

**Day 15 of Summer**

My plan seem to be work. Some kids were crying because they couldn't take it anymore. Tch. I don't care about it. All I want is to resurrect Zeref-nee. If anyone betray my orders, then I'm gonna put on a curse or kill off. Still, a girl with a violet hair seem to be even more suffer. But she was really patient. I think she's getting interest.

**Day 19 of Summer**

A few wizards took a girl with a violet hair. They said that she wasn't working just because she got injuries. Sighed… piece of trash. After I turned two wizards into a dust, I put her a strange spell that is the most powerful curse. I will keep an eye on her even if she's now a snake. In fact, she'll never had a friend, someday.

**Day 22 of Summer**

…Strange. Something is not right. It's like someone was ruining my plan. The violet-haired girl… her life seem to be… happy and fun. I tried to find out who was took away from me.. but I realized, it was a boy. A boy seems to enjoy with her even if she's a snake. Fine. It doesn't matter. I don't need her anymore. I just only want her to feel how does it felt when she had been betrayed me.

**Day 30 of Summer**

It seems like a girl with a scarlet hair trying to escape from the tower, eh? Don't be so dreamy. Nobody get out from the tower unless defeated by me or finish the tower. It's kinda bored by put on a spell to other people. So, I would rather lost her one part of the body. Hmm… Her eye looks so beautiful. Alright, I had decided. I took out my short knife and I want her to feel how much pain it is. The only way to lost her beautiful eye, I stab her eye many times until the liquid in her eye was flowing. Her eyeball was fell from her right eye. I was trying to stab another her eye, but I think I'm already satisfied it. Fufufu…. Serve her right.

**Day 4 of Autumn**

Jellal acting so strange than I ever expected. All of a sudden he was smiling. But it wasn't smiling of happiness, it was an evilly smile. I had a strange feeling about him. I could hear someone was attacking the wizards. How cute. His girlfriend is going to rescue him, eh? I'm not gonna fight her yet. I better hide just for a moment.

Just as I thought. He's really acting weird. The way he is, he was evil like a monster. He's pure evil than me. He already find out that I was hiding all along. He then finished me off just like he did to the wizards also known as my puppet. I tried to use my black magic, but he was too fast. The last thing he did, he stab me from the back by using a short knife.

**Day 20 of Autumn**

After I was came back to alive, I went to Maroko Village to see someone. My stuffed cat, Lucifer. I've already realized that, he's actually a man. He had a strange curse from along time ago. I was also can understand his language even if he was a stuffed cat. I invited him to come along with me. I don't want to complete my mission alone. And I knew that he had a dream. He said that, would his dream will came true if he come with me. Well, it's his choice, whether he want to come with me or not. He accept to come with me, since, he's getting so bored to become a doll. I was then break his curse.

* * *

**(Kinana POV)**

I was then woke up all of a sudden. I don't know why. But it felt like my memory became a snake was finally regained. …wait… the spell…? It's… It's gone. How… How does this happening? Is it because my memory as a snake had finally came back?

"I was breaking your spell.", a familiar girl voice said.

It was a girl from 7 years ago, Laentine. How did she do that? Is she… a wizard too? "There's something I need to tell you the truth. … About 'Sparky' person."

Sparky? So, he knew about Sparky? I was silent only. But I'm not sure if she's telling the truth or not. But still…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kinana then stabbed Cobra's heart by using a strange knife. Her tears were flowing down at her cheek. But she was in anger. She felt heart-broken. The crimson-haired man's eyes were wide open after he had been stabbed by the violet-haired woman. He couldn't move or breathing anymore. Kinana was watching him only and says 'I'm sorry...' to him.

Carla astonished it's because of her precognition. This time, she could see that, Kinana was stabbing Cobra. She couldn't figured out that is it true or not in the future. "Is that... will gonna happen?", Carla said to herself.

* * *

**According to Carla's precognition, Kinana was stabbing Cobra's heart. But is she gonna stab him in the future? And why does she was heart-broken it's because of him? Did he make her felt hurt just like Jellal stole everything from Kagura? Find out for the next chapter and that is Nightmare.**


	15. Nightmare

**Here's the new cover in My Life. For those who want to know who's a girl staring at Kinana and Cobra, that is Laentine. **

* * *

**(Kinana POV)**

"There's something I need to tell you. … About 'Sparky' person.", Laentine said.

"What… What have you done to Sparky?!", I shouted at her. I tried to get off from the bed. But suddenly, the infirmary changed into somewhere. Somewhere that I just missed something. I could see there's a burning. I tried to find out where do the fire coming from. I realized that, I was near the burning church. Which, all of the Reborn Oracion Seis was the one who burnt it. "Why… Why are you sending me here?", I asked her.

"What a tasteless.", I heard someone was talking even the church was actually had been burnt.

"There's no such thing as 'tasteful' with the path we're on.", I heard another voice. But the voice seems to be familiar. …Yes! No doubt. It's… It's Sparky! I turned my head to watch the two of them were talking.

"What about the anti-link?", he continued.

"I took care of it already. You're a cold man, as always. But, that's what I like about you.", the silver-haired woman said to him.

"All I need is her. That hasn't changed anything, even now. Someday, once I see that 'woman' again, I will kill her, and then…"

"You can gain a new power.", the silver-haired woman continued his sentence.

"The way I am now, the misery I feel is driving force that produces power. Until the world comes to an end, this pain in my chest won't disappear, no matter what.", Sparky said.

"That's right. In order to achieve our objective, we'll convert anything into power. Failure… Frustration… Years of being humiliated… That is who we are as the Reborn Oracion Seis.", she replied to him. He was silent only.

I… I had seen everything the truth. He… he's gonna… kill me? So… I had been fool all the time. Sparky… He... he never had a feeling about me, does he? He lie to me… Lie everything that I've always believe. I… I can't believe it… Why…? My heart… felt so pain. I thought he was very happy being with me. Unfortunately, he's not. "He's a very bad person, isn't it? He even wanted to kill you just because he's only wanted to gain a new power. Does it feel hurt, Kinana?"

I… I don't know… but I love him… I love him very much. But, why he doesn't have a feeling about me too? Is it true that, he wanted to kill me…? The way how he is while we were at Magnolia City, he's looks so kind and gentle. But, I realized something, he's actually, a cruel, sadistic and a killer person. I've heard a lot about Reborn Oracion Seis. They had been escaped from the prison. 7 years ago, they were used to be the worst criminal in Balam Allience. So… Sparky is actually… the worst criminal in the dark guild from Balam Allience and… my worst enemy…? Natsu and his team were used to beat them.

It's hurt… I felt… heartbroken. How could he…? How could he do this to me? He used to accept a chocolate that I used to give him in Valentine Day, but, he still a cold heart person. Even though, I couldn't see his smiles sometimes because he hid himself by using a mask, I believe he's actually smile at me, but in the end, he doesn't. He's not smile to anyone else. In fact, I'm starting… to hate him. "Nobody would ever like… love … and even need you. Even though if you're used to turn into a snake, that 'Sparky' person, he using you like a puppet.", she said.

Even so, I was only remember this memory while I was a snake. 7 years ago, a woman who had a silver hair wanted to give 'Sparky' a sandwich. But, he refused to eat her sandwich. From in the morning until evening, he never ate a breakfast or lunch before. He's really rarely to eat with other people especially his _nakama_. Racer make a decision that, a crimson-haired man would be better to eat 'Cuberos' poison as his food. Angel agreed with the pointy-nose guy, too. But, 'Sparky' disagreed to do like that. He said like, '**NOT EVEN A MILLION YEARS IMMA GONNA ATE CUBEROS' POISON!**'. In the end, he ate it in force. Which, his tears was flowing because how terrible the taste is. After a little while he's getting used to it and like to eat 'Cuberos' poison. I think Laentine was wrong. He's not a bad person actually. He only cares about his best friend only. Cuberos… who is she…? Is Cuberos…. My real name after I was born?

"The more you keep your own hatred, the more the pain you will suffer. The only you had to do is, kill him. That's the only way to eliminate your hatred.", she said.

I was silent. Kill him? I… I just can't. I don't want to kill him. He's… He's my first friend for a guy except in Fairy Tail. I… I never hate him when I was first met of him. But, after I've seen the truth about 'Sparky', my heart felt hurt. Was that… an illusion or reality…? I don't want to… I really don't want to…

She took out a strange knife from her pocket. "Take this with you. If you hate him, stab his heart, that will can eliminate your hatred. With this Ichigeki Knife also known as Knife of Death, all of the hatred you have will gone by me."

I felt so scare. My body was trembling. I don't want to stab 'Sparky'. I… I'm seriously don't want to kill him. I shook my head and refused to take that knife. "No…! I… I don't want it to!", I shouted at her. She then disappeared and I was back to the infirmary. I was really relief that she's gone. I thought she will forcing me to take it.

'You have to do it'

I gasped. My hand was holding an Ichigeki Knife. But I thought I was refusing to take it and kill 'Sparky'. Please… Don't forcing me… Don't forcing me to kill him. I… I never been kill someone else before. And, I'm not a wizard yet. I closed my eyes slowly and tried to think first before I had to do. I can't… I just can't…

* * *

**(Cobra POV)**

Forget about her…? Tch. I don't think so. Even if someone want to try and kill me, I don't care. I don't care if I risk my own life. I'll do it anything until I finally found Cuberos. No matter what happen to me, I have to find her. It's not that half cat and human's business, 'Kinana' person's business or anyone else. Only me and Cuberos. If anyone get on my way, then I better finish him/her off.

7 years I had been tried to find her, but I failed. This time, I will find her even if the Real Nightmare will make the people feel suffered in pain just like us while I was used to be a slave. But the Real Nightmare is not belong to me. Only Brain II. If Cuberos really died, then I'm gonna find her body of snake.

* * *

**(Kinana POV)**

It was still dark outside there. I couldn't see a light at the blue sky. I don't know what happened. But I'm sure that must be the Reborn Oracion Seis did it. I've already rest for a little while. And I don't feel tired. I don't want to sleep, too. Well, it's because of what 'Sparky' say to the woman with a silver hair. I can't believe him… He's… He's trying to kill me if we're met again? If I didn't met him from 7 years ago, I'm sure this won't keep happening to me. I understand now. He went to Magnolia City because he want someone to be his prey. Just like a snake who wanted to eat a prey. I've heard that, snakes' love to lie everything. Wow… 'Sparky' really good on lying someone else, huh? And… about a kiss… is that… he lied…? He wasn't kiss on purpose. He just want me to believe him easily.

_'Someday, once I see that 'woman' again, I will kill her, and then…'_

_'You can gain a new power.'_

I shut my eyes quickly and I held my head. I couldn't forget about those words. It's felt so heartbroken. Why…? Why 'Sparky'…? Why are you doing this…? Even though, the spell that I was under back then was broken by Laentine, but, my heart… it's had been shattered because of you.

"Why don't you just let go of him."

I hear Laentine's voice. I opened my eyes and she just appeared beside me. She started to force me to kill him. But, I'm still refused to kill him. "No! I won't kill him! No matter how many times you're trying to do, I'm still not gonna kill 'Sparky'!", I shouted at her.

"Then, why you're heart was shattering? I can feel it. You were actually hate him from the inside of your heart. You can't hide it forever…"

"You're wrong! I never hate him before!", I shouted at her again. I astonished. I remember the words of what Sparky said.

_'Someday, once I see that 'woman' again, I will kill her, and then…'_

_'You can gain a new power.'_

"Why…? Why do you keep saying something bad words to 'Sparky'?", I said. I closed my face and started to whimper. I can't stand it. I can't stand to fight her. I have no magic to fight her. Please… Don't do this to me….

Laentine sighed. She then went out from the infirmary by using a door. "Wait! What have you done to Sparky! Give him back!", I said. But she was ignored me. I get out from the bed and tried to open the door. But I can't open it. It won't budge. I shouted her name and told her to open it. She doesn't want to open it. And so, the only I had to do is, knocked the door very hard. I tried and I tried and I tried… but she won't opened the door. My hand started to have a little blood. I was knocking too hard. I was crying. Why did she… forcing me…? Please… Please Laentine… "**Stop it!**", I shouted out loud.

* * *

It's had been a few hours… I'm still in the infirmary. The door was still locked. There's nothing I had to do. She never give up for me to kill 'Sparky'. I can't… If I kill him, I'm sure he won't forgive me. But it felt hurt when he said that he want to kill me. …'Sparky'… Why…?

_'Someday, once I see that 'woman' again, I will kill her, and then…'_

_'You can gain a new power.'_

"Why don't you just kill him?", Laentine said.

I gasped. She was already in the infirmary back. Stop it… Don't forcing me to hate 'Sparky'. I covered my ears by using two hands. I don't want to hear her. I don't want to hear something that is hatred and bad things to 'Sparky'. "You do know that he never love you, before."

Please… Stop it! It's a lie! 'Sparky' would never do that to me. He never…

"He stole everything from you… Your life… Your freedom… He keeping you in the cage. He's using like a puppet. He's a puppeteer and you're his puppet."

Stop saying that…! Enough! 'Sparky'… 'Sparky' save me… I need you…!

_'Someday, once I see that 'woman' again, I will kill her, and then…'_

_'You can gain a new power.'_

"Everything… is only an illusion."

"Enough!", I shouted at her. And started to cry like a kid. I had no other choice. But I don't want it to. I don't want to kill him. I don't care if he's wanted to kill me. I'm not an assassin or a killer like other member from a dark guild. She then held my hand. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'm trying to help you. I know how you feel. But you have to do this. You have to kill it on your own. I can eliminate your hatred. That's why, I came here to help you.", she put Ichigeki Knife on my palm of hand. I shook my head. I don't want to kill him. I am not!

"In fact, feeling of love with 'Sparky' is only an illusion.", she said.

I gasped. Illusion…? So, all this time, feeling of love with him… is just only… illusion? My eyes became a dark green. It's because I'm now started to hate him. Hate him even more. Illusion…? Love…? Even though we were had been a great fun each other, but, he never love me before. I love him at the first sight. Ever since, I've already find out the truth, I think I'm gonna kill him. And so, I finally took an Ichigeki Knife from her. I hate when there's a word of 'illusion'. Illusion is the word of not exist. I don't like a negative word like that. I hate it…! I hate it so much…! It's really painful…

_Cuberos… I want to see you, again…_

I gasped. I heard 'Sparky's voice in my head. He said he want to see Cuberos. But, I'm not Cuberos. Not only a voice of him, I also could hear something is noisy. When I look at the sky, I saw there's a big fish-like ship. Could it be... that must be Reborn Oracion Seis did it...

"Do you hear that? He's calling you because he want to kill you. So, it's your chance. Once you had finally found him, stab his heart.", she said.

I was kept silent. Even though, she was right, but his voice… he looks so… sad. It's like, he wanted to see 'Cuberos' very much. 'Sparky'… do you really wanted to see me again or you want to kill me so you can gain a new power…?

I went out from the infirmary by using a window. I'm not gonna let anyone find out that, I'm gone to find him. It doesn't matter if he's really a dangerous person, but I have to see him. I have to…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey! Kinana is missing!", an orange-haired man said to Makarov and the others.

"What did you say?!"

"What's going on?", the third Master was missing something about the violet-haired woman.

"Since the other day, her spells have gotten worse.", Macao told him the truth about Kinana.

"What?!"

Somewhere near the mountains and forest, the violet-haired woman went away to follow the voice that she could hear in her head. She also held an Ichigeki Knife. "I can hear you… I can hear you… You're calling me, isn't it?"

Laentine and her assistant were watching her went away to find 'Sparky' person. "…Say, Lady Laentine, do you think she will go and kill him?", he asked her. The bloody red eyes girl was silent only. As usual thing she did. But, she's not exactly sure if Kinana was trying to kill him or not. She hope the violet-haired woman will.

* * *

**Kinana could hear Cobra's voice in her head again. This time, she's really wanted to go and find him. But, once she found him, what will she's gonna to do? And what does Cobra do at the Infinity Castle? For the next chapter, it will be Angel Confession… maybe.**


	16. Angel's Confession

**I'm not really good on writing a love words. And I'm not really big fan of CoAn. But for those who were a fan of CoAn, I'm truly sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Infinity Castle had been sealed off by us, the Reborn Oracion Seis. Brain II, Angel and I were staying in the castle, while Racer was stopping those dirty fairies. Grim Reaper had been defeated by a Maiden of the Sky. So, we don't need him anymore. And I couldn't find any detect of Cuberos. But I could hear that 'Kinana' person's voice after I mutter that I want to see my best friend. She said something like, 'You're calling me…'. But I didn't called her. All I called is only Cuberos. And she's not Cuberos. Not to mentioned it, a half cat and a man said that Cuberos is a human. If she really is a human, then why I can't hear any thought that is a snake formed? Well, except for an octopus-like hair woman. But I don't think that's Cuberos. She's looks so cheerful and always smile. But that's not Cuberos' type.

_That 'Sparky' person is calling me. I don't care if he want to kill me, but I have to kill him first.  
_

I gasped. I just heard the octopus-like haired woman voice. It came from my head. How… How did she do like that? She said she's only a barmaid. 'Kinana' was far away from the Infinity Castle. How did she know that I will kill her? Something is not right. After I met that guy, all of a sudden, there's something might happen between me, a cat guy, 'Kinana' person and 'Laentine'. But what will happen…? Is Kinana was the one who hate me…? Does she wanted to kill me after I lied to her everything…? I'm not sure yet. I'm not gonna let her to kill me first.

"Hmm… Racer failed…? Cobra, Angel, stop them.", Brain II ordered us to stop those dirty fairies. Just like the old times, eh? 7 years ago… Racer had been defeated first, after that, it would be possible that bitch. Lastly, it will be me. But I'm not gonna defeated this time. And I'm not gonna fight with that Salamander. I'm going to fight my childhood friend and that is Titania.

* * *

Angel and I were on our way to find those fairies and tried to stop them to get Lucy Heartfilia. As I walk… I can hear it… The bitch stopped walking. I turned around to see how is she. Her face became so red. As red as tomato. Well, I don't care if she's blushed. But I think I know why her face became red. I can hear her thought. She's trying to tell me how she felt being with me. Tch. She already told me a thousand times. And it's getting annoyed. But, I'm still rejected. My heart is only belongs to Cuberos. I never love any girls before included 'Kinana' person. Nothing can change. My feelings… they were all gone it's because Cuberos is gone, too. But, if she came back, then, my feelings will came back to me. Nobody… Nobody can cure my heart…

"Hey, Cobra… you do know that I have a feeling about you.", she said.

"Tch. Of course. You already say it a thousand times. And it's getting annoy if you're kept saying those disgusted words.", I said.

"I'm seriously liking you!", she shouted at me. All I did was kept silent. Not even a word I'm not gonna say it.

"I love you! I love you with all of my heart. I feel so sad when you kept rejecting me. I dream about you all the time. I just can't wait till you're heart belong to me. You were always in my dreams.", she said.

Is that a love words or something? She never said like that to other people before. Even if she says something like that, but I'm still refused to accept her feeling. She started to cry. Tch. I hate when someone was crying it's because of me. But I don't care. I rather let him/her crying. She then embracing me.

"I want to be with you… I want to spend together with you just like you did to your pet snake. I want to talk with you together… eating together… training together… and even sleeping together… I'll never stop crushing on you.", and she started to whimper.

I sighed. I let go of her hands to stop hug me and after that, I caressing her face slowly and tried to wipe her tears. Cuz I hate someone is crying especially for a women. "Even though, you had a feeling about me, but feeling a love about me… it's just only an illusion.", I said to her. She then astonished. Not sure if she wanted to believe of what I said or not, but it's up to her. She ran away. Run it's because feeling of painful. Nobody… Just nobody… can ever love me. But only, Cuberos. You can cry if you want. But you can't blame it's because of me.

* * *

**(Angel POV)**

I ran away. I can't believe him. Even if I tell him the truth, but he won't accept me… Why...? Why Cobra…? Why are you hurting my feelings? I love you… I love you so much… I couldn't stop loving you. All you ever care about your pet snake. Everything about Cuberos… Cuberos this and Cuberos that. Everything are all about her. She's just a snake. A useless snake! All she was using as a transportation for him, only… That's the only thing she did. I hate her…! I hate her…! Why is she so special than me…? Why…?

No matter how many times I kept confessing him, but he won't accept it. I tried my best to show him how much I love him. I used to give him a chocolate. But I'm not sure if he's really eat it or not... I don't care about that. I just want him to accept whatever I gave him. In the end, he never. He never accept anything from me. Well, except for a cloth that I used to give him. I think... he actually love someone besides his snake. I wiping my face to stop cry like a stupid child. I'm an angel. So, an angel doesn't need a love. But only help other people who in pain or sad. It would be better for me, to stop loving him. Included that stupid spearman**.** I love you so much... But, I think I should let go off him. He's right. Feeling a love about him is only an illusion. I better focus to fight Fairy Tail and I want my dream came true and that is, to fade away into the blue sky like an angel so I can finally see my sister again.

* * *

**Is it terrible or weird? Well, I don't mind. I just want to write Angel was heartbroken just like Kinana. For the next chapter, I'm not sure if I write a battle scene of Cobra vs Erza. Cuz I don't know much about it.  
**


	17. Snake Boy vs Armor Girl

**I'm really suck on battle scene. So, I'm really sorry if anyone was confuse or doesn't understand of what I was writing it. There are a few words that I changed from the episode of 147, 149. But... as usual words, hope you enjoy this chapter. About the title of Snake Boy and Armor Girl, that is from Sugarboy.  
**

* * *

Natsu's team and Coco went their way into the Infinity Castle to stop the clock and rescued Lucy, too. Warren told them, there's another way to stop the Infinity Clock, and that is, to defeat the Reborn Oracion Seis. Every one member of Reborn Oracion Seis had been defeated, the seal from the Infinity Clock will erased it. "Now I'm all fired up!", Natsu growled.

"Don't make me laugh.", a man with a crimson hair appeared in front of them after Natsu's team had find out a way to stop the clock and… make a poor silver-haired woman cried and ran away just a moment ago.

"You're…"

"Cobra?!", Erza exclaimed.

"I can hear it… Your anxiety… Desperation… Despair…"

"I'm gonna take him!", the Salamander said.

But Cobra wasn't interested to fight him anymore. "You're the last one. But before that, there's someone else.", he said.

Erza blinked. He then attacked her by using a Poison Dragonslayer to show her that he want to finished her off first. But she was quickly dodge his attack.

"You're heard him, right? I think he wants me."

"But…"

"I heard them… The screams from his heart…"

"Silent!" Cobra cut off her sentences. He doesn't want to let his secret had been revealed, of course.

"Natsu, let's go!", the raven-haired man said.

"Yeah… Erza! If you lose, I'm gonna wallop you!", Natsu warned her before his team went away. titania grinned only.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's not even worth answering. You can hear it, can't you?", she said. Of course, he could hear it. He gave her a same word that he usually says and that is, 'Tch', only.'

Before they begin to fight, Cobra went away to fight a different places. The place where it almost look alike a tunnel wasn't too wide. So, it's hard for them to fight. Titania was following him, only.

* * *

After they've finally found a good place to fight, suddenly, there's a strange gooey magic was attacking Erza. As usual she did, she was only avoid it. "That attack…"

"Spicy!", a man with a sunglasses was the one who attacked by using his hound dog(that's what he called it)

"Sugarboy... You still intend to fight us?", the scarlet-haired woman asked him.

"Byro-sama ordered me to keep Fairy Tail away from the Infinity Clock, Armor Girl.", he replied.

"Circumstances have changed. Right now, Byro and the Reborn Oracion Seis are enemies."

"That's just crazy!"

"Is it true, Snake Boy?", he continued but he was asking a cold-hearted man.

"Tch. Get lost."

"What?"

"Be destroyed by your own voice." Cobra said. He wasn't like to talk to the weird guy like Sugarboy. And so, Cobra finished him off by using a Sound magic.

Sugarboy's hound dog suddenly mocve it by itself. He couldn't controlled them. His magic was attacking him. "Wha…?! I'm losing control of my hound dogs! Nooo!", he screamed.

Cobra was getting annoyed on him. "Get out of my sight!"

"Unbelievable! I was so excited about fighting Ice Boy again! But before that, fade out! Spicy! Bye-bye, Armor Girl and Snake Boy!", Sugarboy said for the last word for them before he leave.

"Now then, let's continue, Titania."

The scarlet-haired woman silent only. And so, she was beginning to fight him first by using two swords. One from her right hand and the other sword from her left hand. The swords that she was holding were big. As big as a sword belong to Pantherlily, Bustermarm Sword. But she wasn't reequip her armor yet.

She then took a slash of swords to Cobra. But when her swords were getting near on him, her swords suddenly shattered. So, not even a hit he had got it, yet. His power had became stronger than 7 years later. Even so, she's still took out another sword to attack him. Every time, all he did was using his Sound magic to destroy Titania's swords again, or avoid her attacks.

He attacked her back by using a same magic. She was only defense herself using her big sword. Her sword quickly had been shattered by him.

"Ultra-vibrations that shake the very air. They instantly shatter any blade, no matter how skilled the swordsman.", Cobra told her about his Sound magic.

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?", she said.

"All I can hear is that you're going to beat me.", he replied. He can hear Titania's head. He can hear it very clearly. Only she wanted to finish him off.

"Right now, those are the only words in my head.", she said. She then took out a sword and tried to attack him. The crimson-haired man used a Sound magic again to destroy her sword. She was falling after her sword had been shattered.

It was lucky that she wasn't fell on the ground, yet. She managed to holding on the big strange block. Cobra quickly went to the same block where Erza is and stepped on her hand very hard. "I can hear your impatience at trying to bring me down. That and your indomitable will..."

"For someone who can manipulate sound, you sure yap a lot. But I can hear voices, too."

"Oh?", he then attacked her again and she was falling on the ground.

"It's the voices of my friends... saying we're not gonna lose, so don't you lose either!", Erza told him.

"That's your own voice. It's a delusion, based on what you wish to happen."

"Even if that's true, I don't care. But I always hear the voices of my friends in my head. They're my inspiration and the wellspring of my strength. Don't you hear any voices in your head?"

Cobra getting annoyed to keep talking with Titania. "Tch. Your words grate on my ears."

Titania reequipped herself an armor called, Flame Empress Armor. She attacked him a Flame Slash around her fire sword. Not even a scratched he had got it. But there was a sound of explosion, only. She was out from the fish-like ship after the attack of the explosion by Cobra. She then reequipped another armor and that is, Black Wing Armor to land on the strange chains safely by flying on it very slowly using its wings.

After she landed it, she reequip an armor called, Lightning Empress Armor. "Stubborn, huh?"

"Cobra, you must have gone through a painful experience at the Tower of Heaven, too. Why are you trying to make innocent people suffer the same way?", she want to know his reason why he wanted to make the people suffered just like he was while he became as a slave.

"You're referring to Real Nightmare? To be honest, I don't give a damn. But I lost my friend, while you're surrounded by them. I don't like that."

"Stupid envy... Come out of the shadows and into the sunlight. When you look at things that way, your feelings will change naturally!", she used Lightning Beam by using her spear on him. The crimson-haired man avoid it after he could hear her movements. There's a sound of lightning by Erza. The people from the Fiore could even see it.

"Look at things? As if you know anything about me...", he said.

* * *

**(Kinana POV)**

Panted… panted… Where are you…? Where are you, Sparky? I'm not exactly sure if you're gonna kill me… If I can't hear your voice, then, I will kill you. I don't care if I love you when I was first met of you, but after you ripped my heart, I was so angry. How could you do this to me? While I'm gonna find you, I will also want to find my friend who made a promise to me.

…Wait! I could see there was a lightning just a few miles away. I also could see there's a big fish-like ship. Yes…! I'm sure of it! You must be there…! You must be at that ship! I quickly went my way to go to that ship. My legs were hurt. I was running too fast until I panted. But I can't give up. If I rest, he will gone somewhere. I have to…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Back to the Infinity Clock, also most people always called it, a fish-like ship, the dual between Cobra and Erza were still continued. Titania was still fighting on him by using Lightning Empress Armor. She was very eager to defeat him. But she won't kill him. She wanted the member of Oracion Seis sealed off from the Infinity Clock. She was finally attacked him. But it was hit his cape only. The crimson haired man could hear her thoughts. "I can hear it... You need to take me down without a moment to spare, so my engraved seal on the Infinity Clock will be erased... Give it up, Titania!", Cobra said.

"Give up? I don't know what those words mean."

"Even if you're defeated, you still have friends, eh? You can rely on them, but you won't beat me!", he used a Sound magic to her. The scarlet-haired woman jump off and reequip an armor of Sea Empress Armor.

"In order to receive our new powers, we each lost something irreplaceable!", Erza attacked him every move she tried, but Cobra still avoid it because he can hear her movements. He then attacked her back used a Sound Palm by using his palm of hand. Titania defense herself from his attack using Crystal Sword. While Cobra was explaining her about the powers of Reborn Oracion Seis and a replacing to gain its power.

"What you scum lack is the resolve to lose something important! No one can surpass the weight upon our hearts!", he said.

* * *

"Why? Why do you want power that badly? Is spreading chaos and destruction and getting revenge that important to you?!"

"Of course. If I don't accomplish this, I won't be able to look Cuberos in the face!", he attacked her again by using a same magic. The sound magic making her backwards. She then reequip a Robe of Yūen. The sound of vibration was extremely stronger than before. She hit herself on the wall.

"I have nothing else left to lose. I threw away everything, so I'm afraid of nothing. There's nothing you can do, Titania!", he shouted at her. She cursed him.

She then jumped off chain to chain. While she tried to jump on the chains near to Cobra, Cobra transform his two arms into a Poison Dragon. "I'm going to dispose of you in one stroke."

For the first time, Titania had seen his form of Poison Dragon as for his arms, only. "Cuberos... I'll do anything for you... For you... to come back for me...", he said.

"Is that... the second generation?", she guessed. But she had heard it from Natsu.

"Decay and die, Titania! Roar of the Poison Dragon!", he put his two fingers in front of his mouth. His index finger was on the top of his lip and his middle finger was on the below of his lip, and took out a poison dragon breathe from his mouth to ward to Erza.

But then, there's a sound an explosion. "What?!", Cobra exclaimed. His magic of Roar of the Poison Dragon was gone like it had been nullify because Titania used it by using a Magical Hammer weapon.

"This ancient weapon is said to keep evil at bay! I see. I can use it like this, too...", she said.

"I guess you can't ask about what you don't know, huh? I didn't expect you'd pull that out at the eleventh hour!", Cobra said. He never thought even she had been gone from 7 years, but still smart and stronger than he ever expected.

"Try listening to my heart."

Cobra then listened her heart very well and clearly. "Take me with you?!", he exclaimed.

"Sever the chains... You intend to bring us both down?!", Titania started to destroy the chains by using a weapon which it was once belong to Jean-Luc-Neville, or rather called him actually actually person.

After one chain was destroying it by her, Cobra then jumped off to the next chain. But she was destroying another chain where Cobra was landing.

"Damn you!"

* * *

**(Kinana POV)**

I could see the chains from the strange fish-like ship was falling. But I don't care. I'm still wanted to find him. Still, now I can finally hear him. He's calling… He was absolutely calling me. I'm now getting closer and closer to him. I can hear it… His voice…! I continued ran toward near the fish-like ship. Because of that voice… And I know he will find me, too…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Cobra, you said you're strong because you lost everything, isn't it? But that's not true strength!", Titania said to him.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!"

"People get stronger when they've got something to protect! If you've got a real friend, they support you! But you only think about yourself! Could you really hear the voice of your friend?!"

"Tch."

"You don't feel shame now when you think of your friend or whatever?!", she quickly went toward at him and tried to attack him. But Cobra guard himself using a Poison Dragon's Guard. Which Erza couldn't find out where he was while the poison was all over from him. He quickly went off from his poison.

"Silence!", he shouted at her and attacked by using a sound magic at the Magical Hammer. "It seems you went too far. But it's as far as you get. Now, I'm going to crush your head!"

But before he crushed her head by using his Poison Dragon claw, he suddenly astonished. He just heard a person's thoughts. A person he used to know. He could hear it very clearly. This person's thoughts… it was looking for him. The voice… The breathe… and the formed… he had finally found out this person. "Cuberos?!", he exclaimed.

"Don't tell me... But... I sense her... Her form has changed... but I can still hear her thoughts!", he looked at down on the Earth and tried to find her. "This can't have been a mistake! There's no way!", he couldn't believe of what he could hear on this person's thought. He thought his best friend was disappeared forever.

"I didn't expect you to lose your composure in the heat of the battle...", she said. Cobra was almost forgot to finish off her after someone was distracting him.

"Crap!", he then used a Sound Palm at the weapon that Titania was used. But the weapon was stronger than he ever knew. Of course, according of what Erza says, _to keep evil at bay._ He finally defeated. No matter how many things he threw it off, nothing will changed. Even if his power or his strength could change.

"Feelings for friends don't drag you down. You actually realized it, too, don't you... Cobra?"

"That's right. You can hear the voice of your friend. Could you throw everything away that easily?", Erza thought about him. Cobra was fell off from the fish-like ship. He was falling like a shooting star after he had been hit by the Magical Hammer.

* * *

"Ah…! I heard it... Yes! I just heard his voice...!", the violet-haired woman said to herself. She then look at the night sky. She saw a shooting star was falling. It head toward over the hill.

"A shooting star... That's it! It must be him!", she ran to follow where the shooting star was falling. She can't wait to see her friend who made a promise to her. But, who is he? Who is the person who made a promise of riding a shooting star to come and get her?

"Sparky is my friend who made a promise to me. And he come back to get me... That's why he called me.", she said.

* * *

**Not exactly sure, but I think chapter 20 is the last chapter of this story. But don't be so sad. I was planning to write a sequel of this story. I will write it after the GMG arc is over, just maybe**


	18. Cobra's Prayer

A lone man lied down on the ground. His injured was incredibly hurt after he had been hit by a Magical Hammer from Erza. And so, all he had to do is, watching at the night sky and waiting for the Magic Council found him. "Damn you… Titania. Why didn't you just… finish me off?", he said to himself. He rather die more than staying in the prison again. He couldn't see Cuberos anymore after he had lost by the scarlet-haired woman. He was swore that, once he killed all of the member of Fairy Tail, his worst enemy, he could finally seen Cuberos.

He could hear someone was coming. He can't see that person very well. His right eye was lost 7 years ago. And for his left eye, he could managed to open it a half only. The vision looks foggy. "I can hear you… Who's there?", he asked to this person. He can see this person was holding a knife. This person is a woman. She was panted. She was very familiar. Of course, Cobra had already met her many times whenever he went to Magnolia City. He also could see another person next to Kinana. Her age is about 14 years old. She also had a red eyes. As red as a blood.

"Now, Kinana, it's your turn to kill him. Hurry.", the bloody red eyes girl whispered to the violet-haired woman's ear. But Cobra could hear. He already lose. And so, he ready to kill by her. Kinana was staring at him, only. Her body was trembling. She doesn't knew why. But she doesn't want to kill him. She had finally found out a friend of her who made a promise to ride a shooting star to come and get her. She was feeling regretted. She threw off a knife that's belong from Laentine and quickly went down to see how is he. The bloody red eyes girl astonished. She never thought Kinana doesn't want to kill him. She realized that, everything was wrong. Kinana wasn't hate him at all. She was cared about him even if he was making her sad or pain. She then disappeared.

She sat near to Cobra and put the crimson-haired man's head on her lap very slowly. She could see that, his body and face were full of bad injured. It was really bad one. And it was too deep, too. "Are you alright? Let me help you.", Kinana said to him. Cobra didn't say any word for her. He kept silent only.

It 's good that she brought a bottle of cold water. She always wondering to bring it. And she also brought a cloth, too. She then put a cold water on the cloth. Some people said that, cold water can heal someone's injured included a deep one. She then wiping it on Cobra's face. But he was refusing to let her to aid it. She didn't care if he's refused it. She continued to wipe his face. He sighed. And so, he was finally gave her another chance for her to aid it. She was very kind to him. Even though she heard a lot about the Reborn Oracion Seis, her worst enemy, but she still had a kind-heart to him.

After she finally heal his face, she wring a cloth and put a cold water on it. '_Why…? Why is she so kind to me? I was used to make her feels so pain, but why she still so kind…?_', Cobra thought. She continued to clean his wound at his both arms. All he did was watching the stars were glowing. He doesn't want to look at Kinana's face after he had done something bad to her.

It took a while, that she had to aid his bad wound at his face and his arms. "Is there any terrible injured you have? Maybe I can aid it for you.", she said.

"Don't you dare touch me…", Cobra was finally replied. But his voice was very weak. His wound was still there at his body.

The violet-haired woman's head getting near on him. "Please… Tell me. Are you the one…? Are you the one who called me?", she asked him.

After he heard it from her, he can hear her thoughts. Even though she's still suffered in amnesia, but he still can hear it. Her thoughts… it was full of Cuberos' life. The Cuberos' formed… Her green pupil… Her shiny purple scale… It was really is Cuberos. Cobra was finally found out who is Cuberos. This woman… Kinana is… Kinana is Cuberos. His old best friend. He never thought Cuberos was truly a human. A human girl?! All this time from 7 years, he actually spent times with Cuberos even it wasn't a snake formed. "You…?!", he accidently pinned her down. Which, the violet-haired woman shocked after he did that.

Cobra and Kinana were staring each other. The crimson-haired man's head then went near to hers. "I'm sorry…", he said very slowly. But the violet-haired woman could hear him. She was almost started to cry because how much she was happy to see him again. She forgive him of what he had done included his lie. He then kissed her passionately. He nipped her bottom lip very gently.

Just a few seconds later, he let go off his lip from hers. She astonished. She had realized something about Cobra's right eye. After he kissed her, she caressed his face very gently. She doesn't want him to shock. "You… your eye… I thought…", Kinana thought his eye will be fine after she aid it from 7 years ago.

"I lost my eye to gain my power by hurting it using a strange knife called Ichigeki Knife.", he replied. She astonished about the Ichigeki Knife. He was referring to the Knife of Death.

"Don't worry. Just from hearing voices...", he said after he get up. And so as Kinana did.

"What's your real name?", she asked him.

He astonished. She had already knew that, 'Sparky', wasn't his real name. It was only a fake name. "I know 'Sparky' it's not your real name. Tell me… what's your real name?", she asked again.

He was feeling regret. Because lying his best friend about his name. He sighed. "…It's Erik."

"Erik…?", she called out his name.

Cobra astonished after he heard someone was coming. The two men from the Magic Council. One is had a glasses and the other man had a messy hair. "Cobra of the Reborn Oracion Seis, I presume?"

"We've already taken your comrades into custody, so why don't you come with us quietly?", a messy-haired man said.

"A Magic Council, huh?"

"Wait! This man is… This man is…!", she tried to stop them. Her hands were suddenly turned into a strange poison chemical. Erik astonished after he seen it.

"What the...?!"

"You're going to resist it?", he asked.

'_That girl doesn't seem to be a wizard…_'

'_It can't be helped. Anyone who conspires with the Oracion Seis had to be arrested._'

The Magic Council thought to themselves about Kinana. She couldn't hear them. But Erik could hear it. "Alright… Alright…", he said. He then stood up and went toward to them.

"You better leave.", the crimson-haired man told her.

"Wait! It was you, wasn't it?! You're the one who called me!", she shouted at him. He was trying to ignored her. But she then called out his name.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?", he lied to her. She astonished. It's like she was talking to the wrong person. He continued to go toward on the Magic Council men.

"Who's that girl?"

"A comrade of yours?"

"No. Never saw her before.", he lied to them. He doesn't want to let them to arrest Kinana, too.

"Sounds like she was just wondering around to look for her friend, that's all.", he continued.

"I see. Good."

"You're giving up awfully easy."

Most criminal was really hard to give up. But for Erik… He was different. Different than anyone else from now. "Yeah, but you know… Friends are good things to have. Just knowing that you have one has a calming effect.", Erik said for the last word for her. Kinana was almost started to cry. She couldn't had a time to ask him more question. The Magic Council men and Cobra then went away.

'_Erik… You called me, didn't you? Did you hear my voice…?'_, she thought.

Even though she didn't say it out loud, but Erik can hear it. '_I finally heard your voice… Kinana._'

* * *

The violet-haired woman then went her way to go back to the guild. Laentine and Lucifer had seen everything. "You know, Lady Laentine… isn't it you're too… harsh?", her assistant said.

Harsh? Well, she's really a strict person sometimes even if she's 14 years old, since her mission is, Kinana was supposed to kill Cobra but she want him to send into the prison, instead. She was silent only. After she was disappeared just a moment ago, she was actually went to see the Magic Council. Since Kinana doesn't want to kill Cobra also his real name is, Erik, then, she want him to stay in the prison.

"Even though, Kinana doesn't want to kill him, you don't need to let Kinana and Erik separating each other. Why won't you gave him another chance for a while? True friendship is seen through the heart. It doesn't matter if he or she had a black heart or a white heart."

Laentine silent only. True of what Lucifer said. He's really good on teaching someone's lesson. The bloody red eyes girl wanted to finish her mission, only. But after she heard from Lucifer, she didn't know about human's feelings or about friendship.

* * *

After the Grand Magic Games was over, everything is back to normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting each other. Juvia is supporting the raven-haired man. Reedus was sketching the other member of Fairy Tail. Erza ate her favourite strawberry cake. And for Kinana, she was still working as a barmaid. But after she had finally found a person who made a promise to her, she was wondering to learn Take-Over magic from Mira. The demon woman letting her to learn it from her.

The violet-haired woman was feeling better. Her curse or a spell that she was used to under, was gone. It's thanks to Makarov and her best friend, Erik. She wanted to know about him even more. But his dark past won't forgive from all of the people from Fiore, especially the Magic Council and Fairy Tail. All she had to do is, waiting for him to come back.

"Kinana, it seems like, you're feeling better now.", Makarov said.

"Well... I think it's because someone was breaking my spell that I was under and I finally found a person who want to hear my voice.", she replied.

"And... what about your past...?"

Kinana shook her head. "No... Not yet. But, I only remember this wizard who put under a spell on me.", she replied.

"Who is it?"

"It's Laentine. She was the one who did it."

"Wait...?! You mean..."

The violet-haired woman nodded. "Yes... I was once met her 7 years ago. It was to be revealed that, she's actually a ghost for now. That's why... her age and her looks never change.", she replied.

"Can you tell me about your friend who wanted to hear your voice."

"Of course. He's actually a man that I've always met him. He was actually... one of the Reborn Oracion Seis. While he was a member from that dark guild, he's cruel... sadistic... and killer person. But in the end, he's kind and gentle. He wanted to see his friend, and that is me.", she said.

"I was really happy...", she continued.

On that day, Mira greeted her. Kinana then greeted her back. But Mira's face suddenly turned looks down and sad. Which makes the violet-haired woman curious. "What's wrong?", she asked the demon woman.

"It's about… Erik from Reborn Oracion Seis…"

After Kinana heard from Erik, she tried to listen to her very carefully.

"He's… He had been escaped.", Mira said.

Kinana was shocked. She never thought the crimson-haired man had been escape. She thought he could eliminate all of his sins by staying in the prison for a few months only. In the end, he had been escaped again.

"Someone was rescued him. A girl and a young man, that's what I heard from other people."

A girl? A man? Who could that be? Is it someone that she was knew? She was silent only. After her work was done, she went out from the guild. Mira started to worry about her.

Kinana gazing at the blue sky. When the Grand Magic Game was started, she never heard any news about Erik. But now… she started feeling sad. This time, someone was rescuing him. '_I wonder… what will you're gonna to do…? Are you gonna become a criminal again or… you're trying to eliminate your sins by joining the guild?_', the violet-haired woman thought.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a man with a crimson hair was wearing a new cape that is color of dark blue. It was thanks to Laentine and Lucifer, they were the one who rescued him to escape from the prison. But Erik doesn't want to come with them. He want to come someone else. He heard a lot a rumor about this guild. So, he want to eliminate his sins from his dark past by becoming a member of that guild.

Erik was ready to go his first mission. But before he left, he kept staring at his right palm of hand. He'll never forgive himself after what he had done from 7 years until now. A woman with a pink hair then called out his name. "You better hurry up or you'll gonna be late."

"… I know.", he said.

She then went her way back to see her friends. He's not gonna join Fairy Tail unless the Magic Council forgive him. He was hoping that, someday, he will see Kinana again. '_Someday… I will see you again._', he thought. He then went out from the forest and followed his new friends.

"What taking you so long?", a woman with a pale skin commented.

Erik smirked only. "It's nothing."

"Really? The way you kept staring at your hand, it's like you had a big problem. Why don't you just tell us?", a pink-haired woman curious about him.

"Look, I said it's nothing."

* * *

**For the next chapter is how Cobra became a slave and for the chapter of 20, I will tell you about my new story of sequel. And you might realized there's something different from the Ep. of 150. As usual, I just changed it. You might knew what guild I was writing that Erik join.**


	19. Erik's Past, Erik's Power

**This will be the last chapter in 'My Life'. But I'll write a sequel. Not so sure, if I write it by tomorrow/now or after the GMG arc over. I only want to know what will happen in that arc. And the title is Between Fire and Poison. I'll tell you why I write a title like that. I'm still not gonna write what guild Erik join until I update a new chap.**

* * *

"Come with me, then.", a man spoke to the crimson-haired man.

They went to the underground near the graveyard. In the underground there's nothing but only a strange box. He gave it to the man with a crimson hair. "Take this. If you want to kill him, opened this box. However, after he died, bring him to me as for a payment."

"Understood. In fact, I don't need that trash.", the crimson-haired man said and took the box from him.

A man with a crimson hair is to be known as Erik's father. Erik's mother was died along time ago. She had been swallowed by a big python. His parent and the slanted-eye boy went to the forest to have a picnic in summer. But while they were having a picnic, the big python suddenly came out and took Erik's mother away. Erik's father thought everything was his son's fault it's because he actually likes animals especially snakes. So the python had been attractive by him. He want to take a revenge by killing his own son.

The next day, it was the same day that Erik always do. By watching the TV or went to see his friend. He also went to his mother's grave after she died. While the slanted-eye boy was standing there, his father was glaring at him. '_I'll never forgive you...!_', he thought. He held the box tightly.

Somewhere in the forest, Erik and his friend, Kinana, were staying in the small house by using a straw made by the slanted-eye boy. Both of them were take care of a little snake until its grown up. "Look at the Little Cuberos~. Isn't she's adorable-kina?"

"Yeah...", he agreed.

The purple-haired girl giggled to see Little Cuberos was sleeping. "You know, we were really cared about Little Cuberos so much."

"So?"

"So... it's like I became as a mother. You're became as a father and for her, she will became our daughter in the future-kina.", she said.

Erik's face became red. "Wh-What do you mean by 'in the future', anyway?! You're always talking nonsense!", he shouted at her.

"What~? But we were taking care of her like a real daughter. Remember that, when we were first met her, you were rescued her from the bullies and scolded them like a father-kina."

"Well...?! I can't let that little snake die like that! And don't say anything about those family things! Tch.", he hid his red face from her. All Kinana was doing is laughing.

"Aww... Come on! You used to say that you will marry me in the future-kina.", she was daydreaming that she was marrying Erik.

"E-Enough already!", he shouted at her. Kinana was laughing again to see Erik blushed.

"But you know, have you ever knew that, many children, adults and even elders were gone in these days-kina."

"Yeah, I heard that, too. The world became dangerous than I ever expected.", Erik said.

"Hey... Erik?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"If I had been kidnapped like the people who were gone, would you come and become my white knight-kina?", Kinana became blushed.

"White Knight?! Hey, hey, hey! If you says like that, I'm sure by tomorrow, you just disappeared because you just said it."

The purple-haired girl was giggling again.

"There's one thing I need you to do-kina."

"What is it now?"

"Would don't mind if you sing my favourite song all the time even if we're not gonna see each other someday-kina?", she begged him.

"You mean... Because you Live?", he thought.

She nodded. "Of course, then."

"Pinky swear?", she showed him her.

"...Pinky swear.", he binding his finger to hers. He promised that he will sing her favourite song and became her White Knight.

* * *

That midnight, Erik was watching at the sky. He was useless. Before his father was died, he want to give a him a letter. He doesn't want to say it. He knew that, his father won't listened. After he put a letter on the desk, he saw a strange box. He was very curious. He then tried to open it. The were many wild snakes. He was shocked after he seen it. His father quickly went into his room and finds out, Erik had been opened the box, the snakes then took an aim to Erik's father. They didn't killed Erik. But they were spared his life. These strange snakes had a magic to hear someone's thought. His father want to kill Erik because of his mother's death. After the snakes went away, Erik started to fear of snake. He realized that, the snakes would kill someone else whenever he's getting near to the snake. But for Little Cuberos... she's different.

He blame himself because of his parent's death. He swore that he won't getting near to any snakes except Little Cuberos. But he don't think he'll get to see her again. Not only that. He also make a promise to Kinana that, he will became her White Knight. In the end, he doesn't. Still, there's one promised that he still keeping. And that is, singing Kinana's favourite song 'Because you Live'. He started to sing a song. All of the slaves were sleeping. But Erik doesn't want to sleep yet.

He end up to be a slave of Tower Heaven after his father was died. On his way to go to the forest to see Little Cuberos, the wizards cast him to sleep and sent him to the tower.

"Phew...", Erik said to himself. It took along time that he had to sing it. He could sense something strange. His body was shivering. He turned his head on his left side. Someone or something was watching him. It was actually a small snake. He ran from it.

'_ERIK. . . YOU PROMISED. . ._'

He could hear someone was whispering in his head. He doesn't want to listen a person who whisper him. He want to run away from the snake first. He started to pant. His legs were hurt. He became exhausted and tired. He had no more energy left.

'_YOU SAID YOU WILL BECOME MY WHITE KNIGHT . . ._', the voice was sniffling. He continued ran as fast as he could. He then hit his foot at the big rock where the tower wasn't built it yet. He couldn't move anymore. His foot was bleeding. The snake was getting near on him. Erik felt terrified. He closed his eyes tightly. He doesn't want to see what's the snake is going to do with him.

'_IT'S ME. . . WHY CAN'T YOU RECOGNIZED ME . . .?_'

The snake was slithering its body to the slanted-eye boy's foot. That's where his foot was bleeding. Every time, he could hear a voice in his head. The voice was crying. 'It' knew him from along time but he can't figured out who was she/he.

He then could felt someone... or something...? was licking his foot. He opened his eyes very slowly. He realized that the snake didn't want to kill him. The snake wasn't bit his foot. But it was licking it instead. He never seen a snake like that. All he ever seen is the snake is venomous and killer. But for this... it looks kind and tries to help his foot to stop bleeding.

'_PLEASE . . . IT'S ME . . ._', the voice was begging him. Erik could heard it again. The voice... He was now knew that voice. It was actually his friend, Kinana.

He want to find the purple-haired girl. But he couldn't see her. Only a purple snake. Whenever he looked at the snake, it was remind of him, his friend. He thought, he would forget about her anymore. Of course, he is now a slave of Tower Heaven. '_I'm sorry, Kinana... I know that I make a promise to you that I have to be your White Knight. I don't think we could met each other again. But whenever I look at this snake, its reminded of you._'

He sat on the ground after his foot was stop bleeding. It was thanks to the purple snake. "You're not... kill me?", the boy asked the strange snake. The snake was shaking its head, it's means, 'no'.

'_Strange... This snake can understand me._', he thought.

"What's your name?", he asked the snake again. The snake was only hissing. Of course. It's just a snake. It couldn't speak a human language.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Sorry little snake.", he scratched his head.

"Hmm... Let's see... I know! Let me call you, Cuberos."

The snake was hissing of confused. "I know you felt weird. But, my friend used to name that snake, 'Cuberos'. But we actually adding Little. If you don't like it, then I will call you besides Cuberos.", Erik said.

The snake coiling the slanted-eye boy's right arm. It was to be shown that, she/he's like it. He gave it a warmth smile. "I guess you like it, huh?"

He was now liking Cuberos. Even though he swore that he won't getting near any snakes, but he can't stop being with her. His friend... is only her, Cuberos.

* * *

'_Now I remember... Kinana... that woman was my childhood friend, too. No wonder the ribbon that she used to wear looks so familiar. Man.. my memory before I was a slave was almost gone. But I'm still remember the promised about become her White Knight. I'll do whatever to protect her. Still, I'm not gonna see her yet._'

The crimson-haired man and his three friends, had been destroyed the dark guild just a moment ago. It took a while for them to defeat it. "Wow, Erik. You're really good on it.", the pink-haired woman said.

"It was nothing, really."

"You're magic became stronger than I ever knew. I've heard you've been defeated by Erza.", she said.

'Great... who the hell told her about that...', Erik thought.

"how did you became strong?", a man with a tattoo was curious.

"I've always training, I guess.", the crimson-haired man lied.

"But you know, it would be better for you to give a chocolate to 'her'.", a woman while held the orb, was talking to the blue-haired man.

"E-Eh?! Why?", his face was red.

"Oh you know... it's almost White Day, remember?", she started to tease him.

"A White Day? What the _hell_ is that?"

"It's a day for men to give a romantic gifts to women from Valentine's Day.", the pink-haired woman replied.

'White Day, eh? Maybe I should give Kinana something. She used to give me a chocolate to me last year. So I should give her, then. Something that she like... But talking about that... I guess my power had became stronger, huh? Well... it's thanks to her. She was the one who make me strong. Like Titania used to say, 'people get stronger when they've got something to protect. If I got a real friend, they support me' I thought she didn't knew nothing about friendship. I guess... I was wrong about her...', Erik thought.

"Anyway, we should go on a restaurant and eat. What about you Erik? Do you want to eat, too?", the woman with an orb asked him.

The crimson-haired man was thinking for a while. He never eat with other people before, except Cuberos. He smiled at them. "I love to."


	20. Sequel of Between Fire & Poison

**Title:** Between Fire & Poison  
**Summary:** A sequel to 'My Life'. Erik had been escaped from the prison. But he joined Crime Sorciere instead Fairy Tail since the Magic Council will chase him again. He promised himself that, he will become her White Knight and he'll help her everything whatever she had. But, why do Natsu acting weird whenever he met Kinana? Or is it he had a secret crushed on her?  
**Genre:** Romance & Drama  
**Pairings:**Erikina, Nakina, slight Jerza(...maybe)

* * *

**The reason why I write the title Between Fire n Poison, I want to make a love triangle of NatsuxKinanaxErik. I know Natsu x Kinana look like a crack pairing. I'm just wanna make an enemy love. And yes, Erik was joined Crime Sorciere. I found that ideas from an artist named Sarah. But it was actually in japanese word. I using a google translate. She(I think...) draw a short comic. They were three member of ROS, Cobra, Erigor n Angel join Crime Sorciere. So, I was wondering to write Erik joined Jellal's guild instead Fairy Tail. Not sure if I add other member of ROS. About Jerza, I think I will write it... maybe. That's it, I'm gonna say about it. And this is how Erik introduce himself to Fairy Tail. But they didn't knew he's Erik while he is disguise just like Jellal. ****Hope you like it**

* * *

"Hey Gramps! There's two guys that were look like Mystogan are coming!", Natsu shouted to Makarov.

"Wh-What?! Two Mystogans?!", he exclaimed.

"Hey, hey. Is this some kind of joke? That would be impossible if there's two Mystogans.", Max said.

"I'm serious. Look!", the two men started to enter the guild.

Well, they WERE really look like Mystogan. But the other guy is different. 'Mystogan' clothes were using a bandage like a mummy. But for that guy, he wore a simple black T-shirt and a crimson pants. Oh, but he also wore a dark cloak, a mask to cover his face and even a protector. "It's been along time, Fairy Tail.", a voice that is similar to Jellal spoke to them.

"Hey Jellal! Is that your phantom twin brother or something? Now what was that guy name again...? Um... Sieg... Siegroan, right?", Natsu said.

Everyone was sweating included Jellal and another guy that is look like Mystogan it's because Natsu. Of course, Salamander is stupid. "Um... No. Not really."

"Why are you came here for?", Erza asked him.

"Ah... yes. I just came here to see how do everyone is."

"We're fine. What about you?"

"Well... We're fine too. But Ultear always angry at me again. As usual.", Jellal replied.

"By the way, who is that guy next to you?"

"Oh him? Well... he's..."

"My name is Sparky. That is my only name. ", a similar to Mystogan was finally spoke to them.

"Sparky, eh? Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"...It's very nice to meet you, too, Titania.", he shook her hand. The scarlet-haired woman could felt something strange about him. She was knew him somewhere. But she wasn't sure of it.

"I was almost forgot. Sparky is also a member of Crime Sorciere.", the blue-haired man said.

Everyone was open their mouth very wide. It was their first time to see there's another member who join Crime Sorciere. The violet-haired woman was looked at him very strange. She also could felt something about him. And for Natsu, he was sniffing suspiciously about Sparky.

'_Wait... That smell...? Have I... knew him before...?_', the Salamander thought.


End file.
